High school of the Dead The Prototypes
by Anti-Shadow
Summary: David Ash was just an american kid that didn't fit in. But what happens if the worlds most powerful super powered terrorist causes Armageddon, kills innocent people and gives you super powers. Alex Mercer has come to Japan for one reason. To build a army. Now David must grow strong in order to combat his maker. And make new friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own HSOTD or Prototype.

**Chapter 1- Building an Army.**

It was mid day in the city of Japan. In a nearby airport a tall lean figure with his hands in the pockets of his black jacket exits from a airplane and slowly walks into the airport. The man's face was hidden by a grey hood but revealed a young man with light blue eyes.

As the man enters the airport he looks around and smirks. This will be a good start to begin building an army. Suddenly a feminate female in an all black jumpsuit and a brown trenchcoat appeared at his side.

"Were ready to begin." said the women.

"Excellent, Selene. Rally Brutus, and Noa. Were going to have to train the new recruits somehow." smirked the man.

"As you wish... Mercer." said the women grinning evilly.

As the women disappeared into the mass of people in the airport the infamous bio terrorist Alex Mercer exited the airport. Searching for a suitable spot to begin his army.

As Mercer walked down the streets, he noticed many of the people giving him strange looks. As if they sense something sinister about the strange foreigner. Mercer smiled, somewhat impressed by there instincts.

"These people have good instincts. Its almost a pity to see them die." Alex said, smirking.

As he passed a crosswalk a middle aged man in a jumpsuit bumped into Mercer as he passed."Move it pal." snarled the man.

As Mercer bumped past the man, he accessed some of his memories since he made physical contact with the man. Thanks to the Blacklight virus Mercer can access memories just by touching someone. Or consuming them.

Mercer stared after the man with a raised eyebrow." A high school coach? Interesting."

As the man disappeared from sight in the mass of people, Mercer cut through a nearby alleyway and trail after him from a distance. As he approached, Mercer smiled slightly and stared intensely at the man. As the man passed Mercers hiding place he suddenly stopped and clutched his arm in pain.

Mercer grinned when he saw this. Due to the man making physical contact with Alex, he passed on a strain of the Blacklight virus to him that remained dormant. Unless Mercer activated it.

Mercer knew that the virus would spread quickly so he leaped up the building from the alleyway to get a good vantage point of the school. The man staggered his way to the school, clearly showing signs of the virus spreading.

**Fujimi Academy**

In a quit classroom of Fujimi Academy, a young man sat at the back of the class, staring at the ceiling. That young man was David Ash, a american foreign exchange student, a 17 year old young man with light brown hair and green eyes, he usually wore a blue t-shirt, black pants, a white jacket, and black sneakers. David, being an american in a school where all the kids spoke japanese, never really understood the other kids. Barely catching a word hear and there.

Not being able to understand the teachers was quite a pain in the ass as well. David was quite the class clown, mostly with his arguments with his teachers. Aside from that, David really liked it a Fujimi. Even though the only reason why he's here is because of his dad, a detective of the United States and an undercover Blackwatch agent.

Davids dad was only here to locate the so called bio terrorist Alex Mercer. Some guy that got weird ass powers from a virus the government was working on.

"Super powered terrorist. Yeah right." David said in thought.

David sighed and turned his attention toward the window he was sitting next to, staring out in thought."The only reason why dad drug me along anyway was so he didn't have to hear my mom bitch at him about not spending enough time with me." David sneered mentally.

David suddenly noticed one of the coaches stagger his way to the school gate, he was acting quite weird. "What the hell?" David wondered. Some of the teachers that had gathered outside for there break, approached the coach, judging from there body language, they were concerned and... horrified.

"What the hell?" David wondered, squinting his eyes to get a better look at what was happening below, since he was on the 3rd floor of the school he could see everything clearly.

Suddenly, the coach lunges at one of the teachers, a female, and bites her, and to Davids horror begins to eat her. One of the other teachers falls backwards and lands on his bottom in shock, while the other drops, presumably the janitor, his mop and fled. With the second teacher right behind him.

"What the fuck!" David cursed, horrified.

As the cannibalistic coach was done chewing on the first teacher he staggered to his feet and jogged after the fleeing teachers.

Davids breath becomes shaky. His eyes widen as he notices the teacher that had been mauled by the coach rise to her feet and stagger toward the school.

Several other students had witnessed the event and some began to chatter uneasily. Eventually the school announcer spoke began to ramble on the microphone. David, not even understanding him since he didn't speak japanese, could tell he was talking in a urgent panicked manner.

Suddenly he heard the announcer scream and the grunting snarling of some kind of animal. There was silence. No one spoke, some students sat there with there mouths hung open. Then all hell broke loose. Screaming and yelling students poured out of the there classrooms and into the hallways.

David, remembering his fathers Blackwatch training, stayed calm and weaved his way threw the panicked students. Everywhere around David he could see crazed students ripping each other apart. Blood stained the walls and the floors. A crazed female student covered in blood and gore lunged at David.

"Shit!" exclaimed David as he dodged to the side, avoiding her snapping teeth.

David looked around quickly and noticed a flight of stairs down the hallway. David charged down the hall, dodging the assaults of the, now hideously deformed student. Each had various different growths and deformities.

"What the hell is going on! Why is everyone going fucking crazy!" David panted as he charged his way toward the stairs.

All around David people were screaming in pain and terror. Trying to get away from the viscous bloodthirsty monsters that were once human.

He looked behind him and noticed 3 of the hideous creatures pursuing him. Snarling viciously with out stretched hands. David rounded the corner of the stairs and spun around. As the 3 creatures rounded the corner as well he gave the lead one a firm kick to the chest, knocking it back into the other 2 attackers.

While the hideous monsters snarled and writhed around on top of each other to get on there feet, David had already charged up the stairs.

As he finally reached the top floor, the door to the roof was locked."Damn it." cursed David.

He turned around suddenly when he heard screeching and the heavy stomping of feet, as the monsters charged up the stairs after David.

"Fuck this!" growled David.

David took a couple of steps back and with all his strength, kicked the door down. Wasting no time, David charged onto the roof and jerked his head around searching for a way off the roof. But before David could find an alternate escape route, the creatures jumped out of the doorway.

All three violently threw there heads around searching for David before the second creature issued a roar and charged at a now located David.

David spun around and pulled a switch blade out of his back pocket. As the creature approached he drove his blade home, into its skull. The creature gave a violent jerk, then fell limp.

In an instant the other two creatures leaped forward, growling ferociously. David yanked his switchblade out of the fallen creatures skull and threw it's body aside. David dodged the first creature but the third managed to graze his side with a swipe of its claws.

"Son of a bitch!" David exclaimed in pain, clutching his side in pain.

As the third creature lifted its claws up to strike again, David grabbed the hand and thrusted his knife into up threw its chin to its brain. The creature gurgled on its own blood and finally slumped over limply.

As the last creature lunged at David, he tried to rip his knife out of the third creatures body but to no avail. The last creature collided with David and pinned him to the ground, snapping its deformed jaws at David's face, felling its hot stinking breath onhis face as well as its saliva.

Knowing he can't out muscle the deformed human, he drew his head back and slammed his forehead into its nose, making it reel back in pain. David looked over at one of the fallen creatures, the one that had its knife planted in its skull, and realized he could try to impale the last creature with its fallen friends claws.

David looked back at the screaming creature that clutched its broken nose in pain. Without a moment to spare, David quickly crawled his way to the dead creature. The last creature recovered from its pain and turned its attention back to David. The creature bounded forward with a screech.

David jerked his head around, seeing the creature regain its senses from the pain and charge after David.

"Shit!" David exclaims urgently, making him crawl faster.

As the creature closed in on him, David finally reached the dead creature and grabbed its right arm. The creature leaps into the air screeching, attempting to pounce on David. David grabbed the arm and spun around, pointing it at the pouncing creature.

The last creature fell app-on the claws of its fallen comrade, and thrashed around screaming in pain, impaled in the stomach. It thrusted its head forward and snapped its jaws at David, still trying to kill him.

"Die, damn you." David snarled in frustration.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the creature fell limp, and unmoving. Thinking the creature was dead, David began to toss the body aside before it suddenly came back to life and gave one final snap if its jaws. David, reacting on instinct, grabbed the reminates of a shirt and pulled the creature toward him. Impaling it further on its friends claws.

The beast gave a finale jerk and drew on a long gurgling, gasp before finally dying.

David grunted with effort and threw the impale creature aside, on top of its friend and shakily got back to his feet. As David finally got to his feet a strange man spoke from behind him.

"Impressive. Your quite the fighter." complimented a strange man.

David spun around in surprise and stared up at a tall lean man that was crouching down ontop of the roof entrance doorway. He wore a black leather jacket, a white sleeved shirt underneath, black shoes, grey pants, and a grey hoodie.

"What the hell? How long have you been sitting there? David asked in surprise, staring up at the strange man.

"Long enough." the man replied with a slight smile.

"Well were you just going to sit there and let me die or become like on of those... things!" demanded David.

The strange man frowned this time. He stood up and jumped down, slowly approaching David. David gasped in horror and surprise when he witnessed tendrils shoot out of the man and latch onto one of the fallen creature. David felt like vomiting after what came next. The tendrils pulled the body of the creature closer and it seemed to... be absorbed into the mans body.

The man drew a deep breath and smiled. "Delicious." sighed the man.

"What.. what are you?" David stammered, taking a couple of steps back.

"Your creator." the man calmly replied.

The man suddenly shot forward and was app-on David in a blink of an eye. Before David could dodge out of the way the man grabbed him by his throat and hoisted him off the ground. David kicked his feet wildly, trying to find solid ground, but eventually gave up and stared at the strange man.

He had cold, heartless blue eyes, and a young face that told a tale of a murderous past.

"Who are you?" David croaked, trying to pry the mans hands off his throat.

"My name." he paused,"Is Alex Mercer."

David suddenly stopped. 'No. It can't be.' he thought.'Mercer, here. My father was right.'

Mercer smirked and his one free hand morphed into a black muscular arm with three pointed fingers and seemed to put off a dim orange glow within the cracked tissue.

"Prepare yourself. This might sting alittle." Mercer warned, still smirking.

Davids eyes widen and suddenly Mercer plunged his morphed arm deep into Davids abdomen. Davids body was wreaked with a burning pain, his body stiffened and he opened his mouth to cry out but nothing came out. Just silence. Davids eyes widen and he looks around wildly. Gritting his teeth at the pain.

Finally Mercer dropped David, who fell limply to the ground, panting hysterically. Mercer smiled and crouched down beside the teen.

"Well done. Your going to be a strong one. I can tell." Mercer said, placing a hand on Davids shoulder.

Davids looks up at Mercer with wide eyes. However, his vision starts to blur.

"Well met again soon." smiled Mercer.

Davids vision slowly blurs into blackness as he stares after Mercer as he walks away.

**Alright. Love. Hate. Please review on what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Meet Your Maker.

**Roof of Fujimi Academy.**

_YOU CAN'T DIE!_

Davids eyes shot open. The scream of a grief stricken girl still rang in his ears. David slowly lifted his head off the pavement, every movement he made burned like fire. His chest ached and David looked down at the massive hole in his blue shirt.

Davids eyes widened in surprise when he noticed his shirt materialize back to normal. Like it never ripped at all.

"That's... odd." David breathed heavily.

As David rose to his feet he looked out from the rooftop toward the city. Smoke stakes and fires were apparent from his vantage point. David looked down toward the courtyard and could see the infected humans eating on corpses, some were still alive as they were being eaten.

"My god!" David exclaimed in a whisper.

"Marvelous isn't it, mate." said a voice filled with wonder.

David whirled around and noticed a young man sitting on a ledge beside him. The man was about maybe 25, had blonde hair, blue eyes, wore a brown leather jacket, green t-shirt, white pants and black and grey sneakers. He also had a Australian accent.

The man looked over at David and grinned, seemingly void of all emotion of whats happening to all the people below them.

"Whats the matter mate? Cat got your tongue?" the man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. Just the fact some guy planted a fist threw my chest." David replied while trying to rub the pain away from his chest, secretly knowing it was Mercer who assaulted him.

"Ah, so your the newest recruit are ya." said the man.

"Recruit? What do you mean by recruit?" David questioned the man.

"You know. Recruit, a soldier, grunt." said the stranger staring at David suspiciously,"Did Mercer not explain anything to you?"

"Explain what?" David asked, confused.

"Ahh, leave it to the boss to keep you in the dark." the man sighed, shaking his head.

"You my friend are one of the few lucky individuals to become an Evolved,." the man said to David, as if he had won a prize.

"Evolved? What the hell is a Evolved?" questioned David narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Damn I hate explaining these kind of things." The man hissed to himself."An Evolved is a human, like you and me, that has contracted a virus that has enhances our bodies greatly, such as super strength, speed and what not."

The man continued. "And the best part is, you can also shape any part of your body into a weapon. But the only way to increase your ability's are to hunt and consume. Doing this will give you all there memories and also assume there form. But look on the bright side, your not human anymore now so you can enjoy the apocalypse without fear of death. Isn't that great mate!" The man said cheerfully, looking back down at the chaos.

David stared down at the concrete. "This man is insane! Why the hell does he think any of this is a good thing!" David said mentally.

David clenched his fists and looked back up at the man. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" David hissed threw clenched teeth, glaring at the man.

"Hmm. You say something mate? the man asked looking back down at David from his perch.

"I said what the fuck is wrong with you." David repeated louder. "What sort of sick bastard finds this enjoyable? There are people dying down there and you find this entertaining!" David growled at the man, glaring intensely at the man.

"Yep." the man said happily, lifting his chin proudly.

Davids eyes widen in surprise. He was taken aback by the mans joyful response. The man just sat there on the ledge, smiling at David. As if the current events didn't even bother him.

After a few moments to take in the shocking response, David lifted his lip in disgust and growled, "Your one sick son of a bitch you know that."

The man chuckled,"Ya, I get that alot. Anywho, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Noa. Noa Black." Noa introduce himself, jumping down from his perch and stretched his hand out, expecting a hand shake.

David looked down at his out stretched hand in disgust and slapped it away. "OK, somebody has an attitude." Noa said chuckling at Davids bullish attitude.

"So, Noa, what do want?" David asked with a hiss.

"Oh nothing. Just following my orders to instruct you on how to us your new powers." Noa simply replied.

"Who's orders?" David asked sternly.

"Mercers."

Davids mind seethed with anger and hatred. "Mercer did this. That son of bitch is going to pay." David snarled in his mind, looking back down at the on going chaos.

He suddenly noticed at a nearby rooftop a couple of teenagers struggling with some infected. A female in a school uniform with a white long sleeve and a green skirt that was quite short, and black leggings. She had long, orangy-brown hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair. She has reddish-brown eyes and a slender figure. She also has a small, single ponytail on the back of her head, leaving the rest of her hair long.

The male on the other hand had brown eyes and spiky black hair, average height, and a slender yet reasonably powerful build. His attire consisted of a black school uniform with a red T-shirt underneath.

The male wielded a metal baseball bat, while the female was using a broken broom stick as a spear. An infected jump toward the female who thrusted the broken end into the creatures face and twisted, killing it instantly. The male launched forward and smacked another infected off the roof into the streets below.

"Damn. There pretty tough." Noa said slightly impressed."But that won't matter when they run into a Brawler." he pointed out.

"What are those these things." David asked staring down into the court yard at the lumbering deformed humans.

"Oh, those things. There the infected. Just ugly ass humans that are the result of a failed attempt for the virus to evolve the body into what we are now. Into Evolved." Noa explained.

David stared at the humans with pity. No one deserves a fate like that.

"Hey you said something about Brawlers. What are those?" David questioned staring at the fighting teenagers.

Noa chuckled. "A mouth full of teeth with a bad attitude. Trust me you'll know one when you see one." Noa said looking at David, both eyebrows raised with a "you'll see it" expression.

David looked at Noa with a puzzled expression then jerked his into the direction of the teenagers. The two were corned near the edge of a railway, with infected closing in.

"Well it looks like there fucked. Better get to busi-." Noa cut of when he notice David running toward the neighboring rooftop connecting to the building the teens were cornered on.

"Damn kid. Thinks he's a hero or something." Noa sighed in annoyance.

David sprinted his way to the next rooftop but came to a halt at the edge. It was a sheer drop toward the bottom, with Infected waiting below.

"Shit." David cursed in frustration, staring at the 30 foot jump.

"You know you can jump that right?" Noa said, instantly at Davids side.

David jumped in surprise and stared at David. Than looked back at the gap. He took a couple of steps back and ran forward, he leaped up with all his strength and flew forward. He cleared the jump in one go. Even managing to land a few feet further than expected. As David landed he rolled and used his hands to stop him.

He looked back at his starting point in amazement. "Damn." He said rising back to his feet.

"Just wait till you use your super strength. Then you'll really be amazed." Noa said from a nearby ledge.

David looked over at Noa in annoyance. "He just keeps coming." David growled in his mind.

His attention was derived back at the teens when the girl yelped in distress at an Infected slapped her spear away, making her cling to the males left arm in fear.

"Come on we need to-." David cut off when he noticed Noa had disappeared.

"That dirty fucking snake." David growled. Irritated by Noa bailing out when people need help.

David shook his head and redirected his attention back to the problem in hand. He looked down at his hands in thought.

"Alright. Lets see what I can really do." He said, remembering Noa's comment about super strength.

David launched forward and landed in front of the Infected crowd. Putting himself between the Infected and the teens. Both the teens yelped in surprise at his entrance making the girl cling on tighter to the boys arm. David cracked the concrete from his landing and knocked some of the Infected back from the front.

The Infected snarled at David, and retaliated. One lunged at David who quickly countered it with a powerful punch. The punch smashed the Infected's face into a crater and sent it flying backward threw the Infected pack and into a wall, leaving a cracked crater and a trail of blood as it slid down from the wall.

The Infected stared after there fallen comrade and dived over to the body, beginning to eat it. Throwing bits of flesh everywhere.

David looked over at the teens and said,"Move."

The teens stood there dumbfounded, until the male grabbed the females arm and shot down the stairs with David trailing behind them.

As they rounded a corner, a lone Infected leaped at the teens, making the girl cry out. David slid infront of the two teens and uppercuted the Infected, sending it over the rail and into the ground below. As they finally reached the doorway David slammed the door behind them and stood there listening.

The boy tried to say something but David held his hand up to silence him. At the crack of the doorway, they saw the shadows and heard the snarls and stomping of footsteps as the creatures charged down the catwalk past the doorway.

Everyone was silent as the creatures passed the door. Finally after the last Infected charged past the door, David stifled a sigh of relieve.

"That's the last of them."

David relaxed his tensed shoulders and looked at the teens. "You guys OK?" he asked looking at them with concern.

"Ya were OK, thanks to you." replied the boy.

"Well I couldn't just let those things eat you now could I. Anyway, my names David Ash." David said, introducing himself.

The boy smiled and introduce himself,"Cool. My names Takashi Komuro, and this is Rei Miyamoto." Takashi said introducing his friend.

The girl gave David a nod. "Thanks for saving us. If you hadn't jumped in we would probably be dinner by now to those things." Rei said looking at David suspiciously.

"By the way. That was some hell of a entrance. I'm surprised your legs aren't broke. Or your hand." she said pointing at Davids bloody hand.

"Ya man, that was some hell of a punch." Takashi said looking at Davids hand with a suspicious look.

"I guess it was the adrenaline." David lied, knowing that it was his super strength that did all the work.

This comment made the teens relax. They must have thought that he was bitten by one of the infected to gain such strength.

"Anyway thanks again. Why don't you stick with us. We need to stick together if were all going to survive this." Takashi said, looking a David seriously.

David smiled and nodded."Sure, I've got nothing better to do anyways."

Takashi returned the smile."Alright lets get moving."

"But where do we run to?" asked Rei.

"To my house. Go there and gather up supplies and meet up with other people that haven't turned yet. Work together and get someplace safe" Takashi replied with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah your right, now that I know my dads OK." Rei said with a smile." You should probably call your house to make sure everyones alright too." she pointed out.

"Waste of time. My dads out of town and my mom teaches so she won't be home until 5, I'm pretty sure there alright. Besides they get on my nerves anyways" Takashi said with confidence, but a look of worry.

David felt for the teen. Unlike his dad, Takashi's wasn't a trained Blackwatch agent. So the truth of it was he was probably an Infected.

"There parents, that's kind of there job." Rei giggled

"Come on, lets get moving." Takashi said moving down the stairs.

David looked after the calm teen. Impressed he and Rei weren't a couple of panicked fools after what has just happened. David shook his head and followed them down the stair case.

After walking down a couple of more flights of stairs a scream caught everyone's attention.

"Come on." Takashi said running down the stairs.

"Takashi!" Rei called, running after him.

David charged down the stairs after them, and after rounding a few more corners met up with a two young women. One had long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, and she also had blue eyes and sizable breasts. She was also quite tall for a Japanese girl. Her relatively long limbs contributed to her leverage. She wore a school uniform just like Rei's.

The other one was a very tall buxom woman, with ridiculous curves. Her physique is most pronounced by her humongous breasts. She has long blond hair that extends down pass her waist, and sleepy looking hazel eyes. Several bangs of her hair comes down into her face, with two bangs come down at the sides running all the way down while also framing her face. She was dressed in a white dress shirt with a brown skirt that had a slight tear.

David couldn't help but stare at the blondes breast but suddenly turned his attention to a girl with long pink hair which she keept in two pony tails on either side of her head. Her hair also had two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the right side of her forehead. She also had fierce orange eyes and furrowed eyebrows.

She was squealing while looking away as she was drilling an Infected in the head with a power drill. Covering herself with blood. Around her some infected were closing in on her.

David was the first to react. He lunged forward and body slammed one of the Infected into a wall of lockers, killing it on impact. The group behind him stared wide eyed for a moment but everyone, except the blonde, launched forward and began to fight off the infected.

Takashi clubbed one Infected in the back of the head with his metal bat. Killing it on contact. While Rei with her broomstick impaled one in the face and pinned it to a wall. The blue haired girl, who wielded a wooden kendo sword, was shooting around the hall like lightning. Killing the Infected in one precise hit from the stick.

David heard Rei scream as 2 Infected surrounded her, snarling and preparing to attack.

"Rei!" Takashi shouted, trying to fight his way to his friend.

David killed an Infected he was struggling with and looked over at a cornered Rei. He sprinted forward, and body slammed both the Infected away from Rei, who lied on the ground in shock.

Both of the Infected jumped back to there feet and snarled at David. David spread his feet apart into a battle stance and readied himself.

The Infected lunged forward, screaming, and jaws open.

"Watch out!" cried Rei.

David, in one swift movement, grabbed both the Infected by there throats and hoisted them up into the air, they kicked and clawed at Davids hands trying to escape his grip. Everyone's eyes widened in shock, Rei gasped quietly at Davids inhuman strength.

David lifted the squirming creatures higher before he threw the one in his right hand across the hallway threw a wall, and crushing the Infected in his left hand until he felt its neck snap. As the the last Infected fell limp, David promptly dropped it and turned around to Rei.

He extended a helping hand. "Need a hand." David asked with a smile.

Rei took it cautiously and climbed back to her feet. "Th.. Thanks." she stuttered uneasily.

David looked across the hallway and scanned for any other Infected while Rei ran over to the horrified pink haired girl.

"Saya, are you OK?" Rei asked the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder.

As the blonde passed a rather short and overweight kid with glasses who the standard male student uniform of his school, one of her large breasts smacked him in the face, knocking him over. The blonde kneeled down beside Rei to tend to the Saya.

David looked about and sighed in relieve when he noticed no more Infected were coming. "I assume you already know the school nurse, Shizuka Marikawa. I'm Saeko Busujima from class Three B." Saeko said introducing herself, walking up to Takashi.

"I'm Takashi Komuro from class Two B." Takashi introduce himself as well.

"Ms, Busujima. I remember you. Your the captain of the Kendo club. I'm Rei Miyamoto. Its nice to meet you." Rei said with a welcoming smile.

"Uhh. I'm Kohta Hirona. Nice to meet you." Kohta said awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

Saya narrowed her eyes and wiped away some tears. "Why you all being so warm and fuzzy. And why are you you being so nice Kohta." snarled Saya.

Saya glared over at Saeko. "You maybe a grade lower than her, but your still the same age. Shes not your elder." Saya snarled venomously at Saeko.

Everyone was taken aback by her comment. "Saya!" Kohta exclaimed at Saya's outbust.

"And you. What the hell was all that about. You some kind of freaky Samson." Saya rounded on David who stared at her innocently.

"What are you talking about?" David asked in an innocent tone of voice, hiding the secret of his powers origins.

"You know what I'm talking about! The way you killed those fucking things like they were insects! And how is it you can understand us now when you were a clueless idiot when you showed up?" Saya demanded, glaring at David.

"Uhh.. Translator." David replied pointing at his neck, as if he had a translator around his neck.

This comment made Rei and Saeko giggle alittle making Saya growled and glare at David before she broke down crying.

Shizuka, the blonde nurse with ridiculous breasts, sat by her side comforting her.

**Later.**

Everyone gathered in a supply room. Saya washed her face in the bathroom, while Saeko pondered on there escape, Rei was looking threw a fridge for water, Kohta keept watch from the window, Takashi sat in the floor against a printer, Shizuka was sleeping on a desk nearby, and David watched the door for Infected.

Davids sat in a chair patrolling the doorway when Rei approached him with a water bottle.

"Here." she said handing David the water bottle.

"Thanks." David said, taking the water bottle.

Rei smiled as he took the water bottle and strolled off to investigate a TV that had been left on.

"How the hell are going to get out of here?" Takashi asked after taking a few gulps of water from his water bottle.

"Well we could all use my car." Shizuka pointed out, waking up.

"I don't think we would all fit in your car Shizuka." said Seako.

"Oh. Ya, your right probably right. Sorry." Shizuka said timidly, remembering her tiny car.

"Hey guys why don't we us the bus." Kohta said looking down at the bus from the window.

"The keys are on the rack over there." Saeko said, pointing over at the keys at the key rack.

"Alright then, its settled. Were taking the bus." Takashi said, raising up from his spot.

Saya was wringing her shirt, trying to get rid of the sticky infected blood off of it when she notice Rei stare at the TV in horror." Whats the matter?"

"No way." Rei whispered, horrified.

Everyone began to gather at the base of the TV, Seako grabbed the remote and turned the volume.

**TV ANNOUNCER,"CASES OF THIS VIRUS HAVE POPPED UP ACROSS JAPAN. ORIGINATING FROM A FUJIMI HIGHSCHOOL. HOWEVER, REPORTS SEEM TO CONFIRM THAT THIS VIRUS IS THE SAME ONE THAT STRUCK THE AMERICAS IN 2007 IN NEW YORK CITY.**

Rei gasped quietly, while Takashi was taken aback from this. Saya raised and eyebrow at the information, Kohta stared wide eyed at the news, and Seoko and Shizuka stared at the screen with intrest. David on the other hand frowned, knowing exactly how it originated.

**AS YOU CAN SEE THE POLICE ARE FINALLY USING FIRE ARMS AND..WHAT...NOO...WHAT ARE YOU...NOOOOOOOOO. **

The camera dropped and gave off static. Everyone stood staring at the screen until an unknown man picked up the camera. The man was Alex Mercer.

**I'M AFRAID TO INFORM YOU THAT MISS KASAKI HAS BEEN CANCELED DUE TO TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES.**

"Who the hell is that guy?" asked Takashi, narrowing his eyes at the man.

David growled and scrapped his nails on the table making everyone stare at him with concern.

Mercer continued.

**IN THE MEAN TIME I WILL FILL IN FOR HER. YOU SEE, YOU ALL MAYBE WONDERING WHAT THIS VIRUS REALLY IS. IT'S SIMPLE REALLY. IT IS ME, I AM IT. AND TO A YOUNG DAVID ASH I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE GIFT I HAVE GIVEN YOU. YOUR GOING TO NEED IT. PREPARE YOURSELF DAVID, I HAVE SENT A VISITOR TO TAKE CARE OF YOU. THINK OF IT AS YOUR CLASS EXAM. I HOPE YOU PASS.**

The camera turned off. Ending the news program. Everyone looked over at David in shock, David looked down at the desk in thought.

"What was he talking about?" asked Takashi confused.

David sighed and looked up from the desk."He was talking about the virus." David replied simply.

"What virus? You mean the thing that has turned everything to shit?" Takashi asked.

"Yes." David replied.

"But that's not all." David continued.

After a few intense minutes David explained the origins of the virus.

"Fuck man." whispered Takashi.

"I know this is alot to take in but right now we need to move." David said raising from his chair.

As he was beginning to leave Seako pitched in. "And that's how you got your powers? From Mercer?" she asked staring intensely at David who stopped in his tracks.

David sighed and faced the group. Everyone stared at him, expecting an answer.

"Yes. But if you think that I going to end up like Mercer. Think again. After we get somewhere safe, I'm going to find out why the son of bitch caused all this. And put a stop to it." David said narrowing his eyes in determination.

Seako raised an eyebrow in interest, while the rest of the group was taken aback by Davids determination.

"Now back to the problem at hand." David changed the subject."We need to figure out a way to get to the bus. Any idea's?"

Takashi thought for a moment."Well the only thing we can do is fight our way there."

"That's our only option." sighed Saya.

"Well lets get started." David said clapping his hands together.

As everyone gathered there weapons David stood by the door, ready to fight, when Rei walked up beside him.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what Mercer did to you. It must be pretty scary." Rei said sympathetically.

"Don't be. I'm not scared. Just pissed at the fact Mercer has killed innocent people." David replied emotionless.

"Well...Don't you need a weapon?" Rei asked changing the subject, looking around David for a weapon.

"Don't need one." David replied, sending a wave of the virus down his arm. Showing his super strength to Rei.

She stared at his arm in thought than gave David an acknowledging nod. David returned the nod and faced the rest of the group.

"You guys ready?" David asked.

Takshi brought up his metal bat and smile seriously, Kohta raised his nail gun, smiled maniacally, Seako readied her kendo stick, staring at the door, ready for anything, Saya pushed her glasses up and nodded.

Sizuka nodded as well and cling onto a first aid kit. Rei smiled and nodded, everyone was ready to go.

David open the door and the group charged forward. Immediately, they were swarmed by Infected. David took point and began punching a path threw them. The stragglers were immediately killed by either Seako, Takashi, or Rei. Kohta stayed in the center and shooted left to right. Ensuring no Infected grabbed ahold of the melee fighters. Saya and Sizuka ran in the protected center.

As things grew more intense, David began to pick up speed. Kicking up pieces of the tile floor and leaving cracked foot prints behind.

"David slow down. We can't keep with you." called Takashi.

David looked back and slowed his gait. He didn't realize how fast he really was. He wasn't even trying.

As the group approached a crossroads in the hallway, David called back at Seako."Which way now?"

"Left." Seako called back as she struck an Infected down.

David grunted in acknowledgement and charged forward and rounded a corner. A large group of Infected blocked the path, David lower his head like a bull and charged forward, slamming into the Infected pack, and sent them sailing in all directions like bowling pins.

David slid to a halt to allow the group to catch up. Finally the group rounded the corner and everyone stopped, out of breath.

"Damn. Your.. pretty fast." Rei said, out of breath.

"Guess I can't help it." David said smiling awkwardly.

"Yeah, well maybe you should learn a little self control." growled Saya.

David frowned and glared at her. Suddenly Shizuka pointed."Theirs the bus."

Everyone sighed in relieve but noticed the odd sight of no infected. This was strangle. David held a hand up to stop the group.

"Stay behind me." David ordered.

Everyone nodded and brought up there weapons, Saya and Shizuka scooted closer into the center. David nodded back and slowly opened the doors.

As he and the group quietly walk down the steps everyone looks around, searching for and signs of Infected.

"Somethings not right, where'd they all go?" Takashi whispered vigilantly.

Rei tightened her grip around her spear and slowly looked around, Takashi walked beside David, both were looking around vigilantly, Seako and Kohta raised there weapons readied, while Saya and Shizuka stuck close together and looked around uneasily.

As they finally reached the bus everyone relaxed. Saya and Kohta sat in the back, Rei, Takashi, and David sat in the front, and Seako keept watch while Shizuka tried to start the bus.

The bus wouldn't start."Uh,Oh." Shizuka said staring at the gauges puzzled.

"What is it? Why won't the bus start?" Takashi asked hovering over Shizuka, staring with concern.

"The engine is stalling were going to have to keep trying." Shizuka said turning the key again.

As she tried to start the bus a group of students ran around a nearby alleyway. They saw the bus and bounded forward in a blind panic. As they slammed into the doors they all cried in fear. Shouting about a big monster heading this way.

"Please you have to let us in." said a older man, clearly a teacher, with a black pinstripe suit. Inside the suit, he wore a white dress shirt along with a yellow tie. He also wears black-framed glasses. His body frame was thin.

"Shido." Rei whisped in disbelief.

Takashi approached the door but was held back by Rei.

"Don't let them on." Rei said holding Takashi back.

"What? Why?" demanded Takashi.

"We don't have to help him! We should just leave him hear to die!" Rei said raising her voice, glaring at Takashi.

Takashi stared dumbfounded until a loud crash sounded around the corner of the school. Everyone froze, as they stared at the disturbance. Suddenly an small car flew past the corner and rolled its was toward the bus.

David heard Rei and Takashi gasp silently, Shizuka stopped turning the key. David slowly got up from his seat and stood between Rei and Takashi and stared at the corner.

Suddenly a hulking figure slowly walked around the corner. David, Rei and Takashi gasped in horror at the sight of the creature.

The creature's flesh was pinkish, hairless, and glowed with virus-infused muscles. To David it resembled a hairless gorilla with reptilian features.

"What ...the... hell.. is that?" Takashi asked stammering.

"A Brawler." David replied in thought remembering Noa's words.

The creature reared up on its hind legs and roared then slammed down on the ground on all fours, and began to slowly approach the group of students.

They began to panic more. Shouting please let us in.

As Rei and Takashi stared at the creature, David walked up to the door. "Open the door ." He said moving to the side.

Shizuka eyes widen but she obeyed his request and opened the doors. The students poured in, bumping Rei and Takashi out of the way.

"What the hell David? Why did you do that?" Rei growled.

David didn't reply, but instead began to walk down the steps of the bus.

"Wait you aren't thinking of fighting that thing!" Rei asked fearfully.

"I'm the only one that's strong enough to. Listen I'll hold it off while Shizuka starts the bus." David replied never taking his eyes off the approaching Brawler.

"What! No man you don't have to do that!" Takashi exclaimed.

"Don't do it man." called Kohta.

"Your a bigger idiot then I thought if you think you can fight that thing." Saya said sternly crossing her arms and stared at David.

"Listen I like a man with bravado but a foolish one doesn't last long, you won't stand a chance against that thing." Seako said solemnly, appearing by Rei and Takashi's side.

David ignored them and continued on. "David!" he heard Rei and Takashi call after him.

"Shut the doors." David said to Shizuka, while never taking his eyes off the Brawler.

Shizuka closed the doors without hesitation and began to try to start the bus again. Rei, Takashi, and Seako sat at the window closest to David and watched fearfully for there friend.

David on the other hand felt no fear, just the need to protect his friends. The Brawler stopped in its tracks and glared at David. It raised up and roar once more, but this time loader.

As David heard the stalling of the bus engine, due to Shizuka trying to start it, He narrowed his eyes and prepared himself for the fight of his life.

The Brawler crouched down, and charged forward, fangs bared.

**To be continued**

**To tell you the truth I think I didn't do so well on this chapter. Review on what you think. And how David can understand Japanese now is simple. When Mercer changed him into a evolved he passed on some of his knowledge to him. Just had to add that.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Brawling for Brawlers

The Brawler lunged forward, fangs bared. David readied himself and faced it head on, but the Brawler was to strong. In an instant it knocked David into the side of the bus with the force of a frat train.

When David slammed into the bus, the force of his momentum from the Brawlers strike dented the bus, enveloping him in a crater of metal. David could hear the muffled screams of the people inside of the bus.

"Ah, fuck." David groaned rubbing his head in a daze.

The Brawler roared once more and lunged forward. David snapped out of his daze and, pulling himself out of the crater in the bus, grabbed the Brawlers long claws in mid air. The two engaged in a power struggle, David however, was beginning to lose as the Brawler twisted him into a different direction and began to push David backwards.

David growled with effort, trying to push the large infected beast backwards. His feet dug deep in the concrete, leaving a trail of dug up gravel behind as the Brawler muscled him backwards. The Brawler snapped its teeth in his face, trying to bite his head off.

"This damn things... to strong... need to... find another..way to kill it." David grunted between the forceful pushes of the Brawler.

He suddenly noticed the flipped car nearby and thought of a plan.

"Alright, lets see how strong I really am." David thought.

David quickly adapted and kneed the Brawler in the jaw, momentarily stunning it and leaped over toward the car. David flipped the car back over and lifted the front of it up, and slid toward the center of it, grabbing the motor pipes. He turned around and faced the Brawler that was shaking its head out of the daze.

As the Brawler recovered and whirled around to face David, he took a step forward and shout,"CHEW ON THIS BITCH.".

As David took a step forward, he threw the car with all his might. The car flew forward rolling, and exploded as it smashed into the Brawler. Everyone in the bus yelped and covered there eyes, blinded by the light of the explosion.

"Hell ya." David said smiling triumphantly.

Everyone on the bus stared in awe at his feat of strength. Takashi jumped in the air and fist pumped,"Fuck ya". Rei sighed in relief and Seako smiled impressed. Saya's jaw hung open while Kohta fell back in his seat, still shaking.

That all changed as the smoke cleared. Everyone gasped in shock as the smoke reveled the Brawler standing completely still, glaring at David. Its left paw was completely tore off, and its lower jaw was missing. Chunks of flesh from its shoulder were missing, and it had pieces of metal and glass jutting out of it in grizzly, bloody wounds.

"Shit! What the fuck am I fighting?" David exclaimed in shock.

"Your not going to kill it like that." said a familiar voice.

David spun around and narrowed his eyes," Mercer." he growled.

Alex was kneeling on the top of the bus, staring down at David.

"Your going to have to consume it." said Mercer.

"Why the hell should I listen to you?" David growled.

"Because if you don't the Brawler will kill your friends." Mercer replied, motioning his head toward the Brawler.

David looked back over at the Brawler and noticed it begin to hovel its way toward the bus, making everyone in the bus begin to panic.

"Damn it!" David snarled in frustration.

Without giving Alex a second glace, David leaped forward and slammed into the Brawler. The beast snarled in surprise but reared up on its hind legs and, using its good hand, impaled David on its foot long claws in his chest.

"David!" exclaimed Takashi. Rei gasped in horror and Seako's eyes widened in shock. David yelled out in pain and tried to pull himself off the Brawlers claws. The Brawler narrowed its eyes, lifted David high off the ground, and tossed David back at the bus, slamming him into the side windows infront of Takashi, Rei, and Seako.

The windows cracked as his back hit the glass and David landed with a thud, Alex just shook his head at Davids mistake from his perch on the bus.

"I told you, you need to consume it." Mercer sighed.

"Fuck you! Why should I listen to anything you say?!" David snarled in pain.

"Why do fight me David? I have given you a great gift and this is how you repay me, by being a defiant little shit." sighed Mercer.

Takashi slammed into the bus doors and began to pray them open, with Rei and Seako behind him.

"No! Don't leave the bus!" David yelled urgently.

"But your hurt!" Rei shouted.

"Don't worry about me just stay in the bus!" David called, slowly getting to his feet.

David struggle to his feet, pain gripped him in his chest. David stared down at the massive hole in his chest which slowly began to heal.

"Your body heals fast the more biomass you store. But in order to do that you HAVE to hunt and consume. You have no choice David." Mercer said with a slight smirk.

David glared at him than turned his attention back to the Brawler. It hissed and slowly began to hovel its way toward David. Soon Infected began to arrive on the scene, stumbling slowly toward the bus. David looked around wide eyed at the situation in hand, feeling overwhelmed.

"Consume it David. Take its power and become stronger. Its a new world order David." Mercer frowned, "Accept what you are now.

David looked up at Mercer in confusion. "You must evolve in order to survive now David." Mercer said standing tall. He smirked,"Welcome to the new age."

With that said he leapt off the bus and disappeared on top of the school.

_Cue Radioactive by Imagine Dragons._

David looked down in confusion, trying to process all that Mercer said to him. The Brawler approached him slowly, snarling and hoveling closer, Infected growled as they approached as well. David hear the cries of his friends as they told him to run, the sputtering of the an engine as Shizuka tried to start the bus.

David balled his fists up and looked up at the Brawler. The Brawler reared up and roared, it leaped forward, its one clawed paw outstretched. David snarled and launched forward with a battle cry, he wasn't going to lose, he wasn't going to let anymore innocent people die. He seethed with hatred, he wasn't going to let Mercer get away with this.

He and the Brawler collided in mid air, David grabbed its one good arm and began to pound it in the skull with his fists. The creature roared in pain and tried to toss him away, but David swung off its arm and landed on its back. He proceeded to hook the Brawler in the sides of its head.

The Brawler screamed in agony, its skull leaked biomass and it began to buck, trying to throw David off. David held on, filled with rage and determination, he struck the Brawler in the spine, forcing it to its stomach. David stood up on one knee and proceeded to grab both the Brawlers arms. He pulled back hard, felling the bones in its shoulders snap as David pulled with all his strength.

The Brawler roared in pain and thrashed around to escape from Davids grip. David held on, he stood up all the way and yanked violently, ripping off the Brawlers arms.

The Brawler screamed in massive pain. Blood spurted from the arm sockets, it thrashed around violently, like a dying tuna fish. David tossed the bad arm aside and lifted the one that still had claws on it high in the air, and stabbed down on its skull. Impaling it to the concrete.

The Brawler thrashed around for a few moments before giving one last twitch, fell stiff. David stepped off of the dead Brawler, panting heavily. Suddenly he felt a weird sensation around his stomach area. In a violent explosion, tendrils shot out of his stomach and stabbed into the Brawlers body, and began to pull it closer to David.

David yelped in surprise and began to slap at the tendrils, trying to stop what ever was happening. But the tendrils quickly lifted the Brawlers body up and sucked it into Davids abdomen, absorbing it in a sickening swirled of gore.

_End Radioactive by Imagine Dragons_

"Oh my, God!" cried Saya, who covered her mouth, trying not to vomit. Kohta however, could not help but vomit, which earned him a slap in the back of the head by Saya, for vomiting in her presence.

Takashi, Rei, and Seako stared at David wide eyed with horror/shock. "Gross!" exclaimed Rei.

David staggered around, felling sick. His arms spazzed violently and began to sprout spikes on his shoulders down to his knuckles. Suddenly, the virus spiraled down his shoulders, removing his jacket sleeves and revealed spiked, black cracked flesh that had a orange luminescent glow in its core. Finally, 4 long, 3 foot long metallic claws sprouted out of his hands that curved wickedly, and were topped of with a thumb talon.

David jumped in surprise at his new appendages, and flipped them around, looking at the back of his clawed hand and admiring his long claws.

"No way." whispered Seako.

David smiled and continued to admire his Claws. "Ah hell ya." David said impressed.

David turned his attention toward the Infected that were almost at the bus, and smiled menacingly. One held its arms out at David, trying to grab him. David approached the attacking Infected and raised his Claws. With a quick slice, slicing the Infected creature across the shoulder down its chest to its waist. Cleaving it in half.

"Damn." David whispered as he looked back at the dead Infected.

Finally, David heard the bus start, he leaped across the parking lot and landed on the hood.

"Get ready guys, things might get hairy." said David.

Takashi nodded in acknowledgement and motioned Rei and Seako to sit down in there seats. All three stared, wide eyed at Davids Claws.

"Ms Shizuka, follow me. I'll cut a path for you." David said, looking over at Shizuka.

She gave a quick nod and gave the bus some gas. David turned around and leap't off the bus, then charged forward kicking up concrete in his tracks. He looked back to see Shizuka flooring it, driving the bus like a maniac as she trailed behind him.

"Shit, if anything's going to kill those guys, it would be that Asian women's driving." David chuckled in his head.

He looked back ahead and faced the wall of Infected, he drew his Claws back and began to slice threw the crowd with ease. Consuming the dead bodies as he go's. Shizuka swerved the bus around as she followed Davids lead while he cuts a large path threw the Infected. Leaving a trail of gore behind him.

David soon noticed a massive group of Infected at the exit of the parking lot and growled in annoyance. "Damn it. The bus will never make it threw that."

David twisted his head into the direction of a less protected iron fence line and thought of a alternate escape route.

"If I knock down the fence, maybe the bus can make it threw." He said mentally, looking back at the bus "Lets just hope Shizuka doesn't flip the bus."

Motioning his hands to Shizuka, he made a quick left and charged toward the direction of the gate, hearing the screech of tires against asphalt as an indication that Shizuka was still following his lead.

"At least she didn't flip the bus." David sighed in relief, looking back at the bus.

David looked back forward and sliced a few more infected before body slamming the iron fence down, making a ramp for the bus. He slid to a complete stop and looked back at the bus, prepared to catch it if needed. The bus speed forward and shot up into the air over Davids head before landing a few feet ahead of him and wobbled around, regaining its traction before flying down the road ahead.

"Yeah, don't stop and wait for me. Let me bust my ass some more way don't you." David hiss sarcastically to himself, charging after the bus.

David picked up some more speed and soon was side by side with the bus, waving his morphed arms and shouting at Shizuka. "OPEN THE DOOR."

David could see Takashi tap Shizukas shoulder and point at David. She gasped, "Oh, I'm sorry." before she pulled the door leaver to let David in.

David scooted closer to the door and leaped threw the doors and almost crashed in Shizuka. As David collected himself he panted for air,"Ah, damn that... was some... event." he said between heavy breaths.

"Son of bitch man! That may have been the weirdest, coolest shit I have ever seen!" Takashi said excitedly, placing a hand on Davids back.

"You think so?" David asked looking up at Takashi.

"Hell yes!" crowed Takashi.

David smiled slightly and stretched his back. He noticed Rei and Seako were staring at him oddly, then he looked down at his arms and he realized he still had his Claws out.

"Oh, sorry if these things freak you out." David said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"No its OK. Its just that there... weird looking that's all." Rei said, seemingly lost for word as she stared at his Claws.

"There pretty impressive if you ask me." Seako said, trying to lighten the tension.

David looked up at Seako and smiled slightly,"You think so."

"Ya there quite amazing. Like you." she said looking down with a smile, and a slight blush.

David chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his with his large hands. He looked back over at Takashi and asked,"Were to now."

"Don't know yet. Right now we need to figure a way out of the city first. At least we found more survivors" replied Takashi.

"Your going to regret saving him." Rei said, frowning her eyebrows at Takashi.

David raised an eyebrow and asked,"Whats your problem?"

"Nothing." Rei snarled, giving Shido a death glare.

David looked over at the shady man sitting in the back of the bus, flirting with a couple of girls, and instantly felt something disturbing about him. David narrowed his eyes and just knew something was wrong with this guy.

To be continued.

**Sorry about the shaky chapter, was tired when I wrote this. Review on what you think so far and if I need to improve on my writing. Which I'm pretty sure I'm going to. Anyway things should get good now that I'm getting deeper into the story. And I'm going to add new powers and a new ally you all know and love from the prototype games, as I go deeper into the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Leadership

As the bus rounded a curb that spiraled up a large hill, a young man with brown and yellow dyed hair, and wore the male Fujimi High School uniform, and unlike the other students, he wears slippers instead of regular shoes and under his uniform he wears a blue high-collar sweater that is unbuttoned slightly, stood up with a look of annoyance and anger.

"Shit!" he growled.

"Like I said, its only dangerous if we keep going. First of all, why do we have to go with Komuro and the others, you guys are the ones who decided to go back to the be we should have just looked for a safe place inside the school."

Saya and Kohta glared at the boy in annoyance.

"If you ask me we were better off were we were" the boy pressed.

Shizuka, who was driving the bus, quivered in anger and jerked the seatbelt which was nestled deep in her breasts, out and let it slap back against them in a more conformable manner.

"He's right. I kind of agree with Sinoda. We should barricade ourselves-." pipped up another kid.

Before the kid could finish his sentence, Shizuka slammed her foot on the brake, making the bus come to a screeching stop. Nearly sending the ranting kid into the floor.

Shizuka unbuckled her seat belt and swiftly faced the young man,"OK you all, that's enough!" she said in a quiet yet stern voice," I can't focus on driving with all this yelling!"

The young man stared at her breast that swayed side to side."Uh, ya sure. Whatever." he said, staring at her breasts uncomfortably.

Saeko sat crossed armed in a seat next to the venting young man with a calm but annoyed expression. "How about you tell me what you want to do?" she asked coolly.

"The man faced her, obviously lost for words being thrown in the spotlight by her question.

He thought for a minute before pointing an accusing finger at Takashi, and snarled venomously"I just can't stand this guy! I hate him!"

Kohta began to get up from his seat, with his nail gun raised to defend his friend, but was stopped by Saya who placed a hand on his chest, indicating him to sit back down. As she stared at the man with frowning eyes, Kohta sat back down, but continued to glare at the man.

"And that freak!" he hissed, now pointing his finger at David."What the fuck kind of shit was that back there? Your obviously infected! If you ask me we should kill him so we don't end up like him!"

This comment made both Rei and Takashi stand up protectively infront of David, who was sitting in the front of the bus beside Rei and Takashi, staring down at the floor of the bus.

"I'd like to see you try!" snarled Rei, who raised her spear up threateningly.

David was at her side in an instant and placed his hand on her spear, slowly lowering it. Rei looked up at David questioningly, but he shook his head, telling her its not worth it.

"What did we ever do to you?" questioned Takashi with a frown.

"Fuck off Komuro! I bet he has something to do with the shit that's happening!" the kid snarled at David.

Rei growled and brought her spear up to strike at the lowly teen, but David once again lowered her spear, however, this time he faced the accusing teen.

"Let me ask you something, what in the hell makes you think I did any of this." David asked coolly.

"The fact that your a freak like that Mercer guy, that's what." retorted the teen.

"Alright that enough! I don't want to hear anymore name calling!" Shizuka demanded.

"Shut it lady, before we throw you off the bus to those things." snarled the aggressive teen.

At that moment Kohta shot up and began to stomp over to the smart mouth teen when David placed a hand on his shoulders, stopping him. "I got this Kohta. Go back to your seat."

Kohta opened his mouth to protest but noticed Davids Claws morph into play, he looked back over at a the now terrified teen, and grin like a psychopath before slithering back to his seat with Saya, who had a raised eyebrow.

"So.. your blaming me for all the shit that's happened so far right am I right." David said approaching the teen slowly.

"Ya, why you got a problem with that?" asked the teen, who was obviously trying not to quiver in fear.

David stopped directly infront of the teens face, with the last foot step David stomped so hard it rocked the bus. This made everyone uneasy as they stared at the two, even Seako stared uneasily at a furious David. Eventhough David was calm, his eyes flared up a bright red before finally going back to its original green hue.

David took a deep breath before finally speaking,"First of all, I'm going to warn you this one time. Threaten one of my friends like that again..." he paused.

The teen stared wide eyed at David who, eventhough was a few inches taller than the teen, seemed to tower over him.

"I'll kill you." David whispered staring down at the cowering teen who eyed Davids Claws fearfully.

This threat made everyone wide eyed. Seako stood up, ready to pull David away if things got ugly.

"Well? What do you have to say for your self?" David asked threateningly, waiting for the teens response.

The teen gulped before smirking,"You won't kill me. All you'll do is prove me right. You'll just be a murderous bastard like that Alex Mercer guy."

There was silence. Seako stared David waiting for his response, while everyone else stared wide eyed.

"Well?" the teen asked smirking mockingly.

David stood there, staring at the teen, each breath he took showed his bottled up anger. Suddenly David snatched the kids throat with his Claws and lifted him in the air, slamming his head into the metal ceiling.

"YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER! HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO MERCER, YOU GOT ANY SMART ASS COMMENTS NOW YOU LITTLE BITCH!" David roared in a demonic voice, eyes flared red with the virus.

Seako stepped back in shock at Davids anger. His booming demonic voice shook the bus, and rattled the windows. She leaped forward after recovering from her shock and grabbed Davids spiked arm to pry his grip from the teen's throat but to no avail.

David continued yelling," AND THAT FUCKING SMART ASS MOUTH OF YOURS ISN'T GOING TO LAST LONG AROUND HERE. YOU THINK BLACKWATCH WILL PROTECT A LITTLE DICKHEAD LIKE YOU. OR ARE YOU GOING TO TELL THEM WHAT I AM NOW HU, ARE YOU!"

"No.. I didn't... plan on it." wezzed the teen, the life slowly draining from his body.

David growled and tightened his grip. The teen was beginning to die slowly. Seako was pulling with all her strength but Davids grip was to strong, she couldn't even move his arm. Rei and Takashi joined in, trying to make David release his grip.

"Mister David, please stop, your hurting him." Shizuka cried out in terror and concern at Davids act of rage trying to defend her.

"David stop your killing him!" Rei grunted, trying to pry David off the teen.

"David stop it!" Takashi growled, pulling on David with all his strength.

Seako finally stopped and faced David and promptly slapped him in the face, redirecting his attention to her. "Stop it David. Put him down." Seako ordered.

David immediately faced her, eyes shining a blood red. Seako expressed fear for only a second before realizing David was her friend and would never hurt her. She stood tall, chin held high to stare him in the eye. "David. Please drop him. Your killing him." Seako said softly.

David's anger slowly began to disappear, his eyes shifted back to there normal green color and his Claws melted back into his skin. David slowly lowered the teen, and dropped him into the floor, who gasping and puking up saliva.

Seako placed a hand on Davids shoulders and lead him back toward his seat. As David took his seat Seako twisted around and shot past Takashi and Rie, who were going to try to keep David under control.

Rei sat beside David and placed her hand on his should comfortingly, while David stared at the floor in shame. Takashi stared watchfully for another outburst in case he has to move Rei out of the way.

When Seako finally reached her seat and pulled out her Kendo stick. Kohta and Saya had already moved up to the front beside David in case they have to help calm a enraged David.

"Now does anyone else have something to say about my friend?" Seako asked, looking around at the people in the back, gripping her Kendo stick threateningly.

They shook there heads fearfully, thinking that David will attack them if they say anything. However, Shido the man that was sitting silently in the back, stood up.

"Now, now everyone. Lets all just calm down. Our friend over there merely lost his temper, that's all." Shido said shadily, almost hypnotically.

All the students looked at him expectingly, thinking he was going to do something about David. Seako narrowed her eyes, but keep't her cool.

"What do want Shido?"asked Seako, sensing Shido's intentions.

"Nothing. Just assuring everyone that they have nothing to fear from our friend David. It was all just a misunderstand, but this would have never happened if you had elected a leader." Shido reminded. "I would like to nominate myself as leader. All these glorious young men and women will all have a better chance of survival if I become leader. And with my guidance, our friend David will lead us to salvation."

Shido's hypnotic words seemed to be playing an effect, as all his followers began to smile hopefully and take his side.

Seako narrowed her eyes and thrusted her Kendo stick into Shido's face, making him jump in surprise. "Leave David alone. He's not one of your puppets you can manipulate to your own purpose."

"Now, now theirs no need for violence. Lets let these young people vote on it."

Immediately, everyone voted for Shido, excluding Takashi, David, Rei, Saya, Seako, Kohta, and Shizuka.

"Well, then its settled." Shido purred.

Rei, seemingly in outrage, got up out of her seat and left the bus. "Rei." called Takashi.

David stared after the two and finally got up and followed them out.

"I told you, you would regret saving him." Rei growled.

"I know but this is no time to act out in anger just because Shido's leader." Takashi said, trying to calm Rei.

David approached and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rei, I know you don't like this guy, but understand that if he lays a hand on any of you guys I'll snap his little pencil neck." David said with an encouraging smile.

Rei looked up at him and smiled back, but before they could head back to the bus, another bus swerved around the corner. Infected attacking the passengers and driver.

"Watch out!" Takashi shouted, grabbing Rei and heading to a nearby tunnel under a bridge. David turned to run as well but something fast moving snatched him up and he could see the ground shrinking as he was lifted high in the air.

"Takashi, Rei." David shouted as he witness the two disappear under the bridged in tunnel, with the moving bus flipping its way into the entrance and finally exploding.

"NOOO!" yelled David with an outstretched hand.

Suddenly he landed with a crash, but quickly jumped up and faced his kidnapper. A large Brawler that began to morph into a new shape. A human shape.

David looked in shock, the Brawler revealed a large bodybuilder type man with black shorts and was shirtless, and had red hair and yellow eyes. The Brawler shifter glared at David.

David twisted around and realized he was surrounded by evolved and finally rested his eyes on a man standing above the rest on a rooftop above the rest.

"David. It about time you showed up." grinned the man.

"Mercer." David growled.

To be continued.

**Alright, again sorry for the choppy chapter but now that the boring stuff is out of the way, the romance and fighting can begin. See you next time. Review on what you think so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright. Sorry about the short chapter but after this from here on out I'm going to try to make the chapters longer and more descriptive. Enjoy and review away.**

Chapter 5- The Army

"Mercer." David growled silently.

"David, its about time you showed up." Mercer said.

The other Evolved glared at David, many of them were teenagers like him. Excluding the Brawlershifter, who was the only adult of the crowd of Evolved.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce your newest comrade. David Ash." Mercer announced jumping down from his perch.

Mercer slowly approached David, causing the Brawlershifter to tower over David in a threatening manner. David rounded on the Brawlershifter and shifted his Claws in a fluid motion,"Back the fuck off." David snarled.

The Brawlershifter growled and shifted into his Brawler form. The Brawlershifter reared up on his hind legs and roared, preparing to crush David under his weight, until Alex appeared infront of the Brawlershifter and promptly pushed him into one of the generators on the roof.

"That's enough Brutus." Mercer said firm yet coolly.

The Brawlershifter Brutus, pulled himself out of the wreckage of the generator and shook his head, dizzy from Mercers violent push. Brutus glared at David before finally bowing in submission. "As you wish Mercer."

Mercer turned and faced David with a apologetic smile, " I apologize for Brutuses behavior. He can be testy sometimes."

David glared at Brutus who was bowing in submission, then back at Mercer, never sheathing his Claws. "What do you want Mercer?"

"Just to congratulate you. And formally welcome you to my ranks." Mercer smiled, arms spread wide in a welcoming manner. "And to announce the arrival of my newest lieutenant." Mercer grinned, looking at David full of pride.

David glared at him, Claws gleaming in the moonlight of the full moon. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of such an honor?" David growled in suspicion.

"Well you are the fastest learner. " Mercer pointed out. "David you are the youngest of the Evolved to successfully kill a Brawler, and earn his first weapons." Mercer placed a hand on Davids shoulder and pointed at the surrounding Evolved.

"Look around David. All these Evolved are anxious to follow your lead, they crave power, and you are the perfect teacher." Mercer whispered in Davids ear.

David followed Mercers hand, staring at the crowd of Evolved, who all stared down at the ground in respect. David shouldered Mercers hand away and raised his Claws. "What the hell makes you think I would join you after all you've done here in Japan." David growled.

"Simple. To get back at Blackwatch." Mercer said with a smirked.

"What are you talking about Mercer? Blackwatch has done nothing to me." David demanded.

"Really? Well did you know Blackwatch were the real culprits behind the virus " Mercer replied.

"Your lieing. Blackwatch never released the virus. They were trying to stop you from releasing it because YOU created it." David snarled raising his Claws threateningly.

Mercer wasn't phased by Davids Claws and simply said, "So your fathers Blackwatch, am I right."

David's eyes widened in shock, Mercer smiled and press on." Well did he tell you that Blackwatch was in cahoots with Gentek, a biological and genetic research company founded by Dr. Raymond McMullen on November 1, 1976. You see they were the ones who made the Blacklight virus, in an attempt to create a bio weapon. Not to mention they killed anyone that got in there way in an attempt to contain the virus once it was released. I released it in order to stop them but only got shot myself in the process."

David stared at Mercer in disbelief before Mercer finished," And your father, like countless other Blackwatch agent, killed innocent civilians in an attempt to contain the biological threat."

David stared at Mercer in utter disbelief, all this information was to much to take in. Was this even true.

"Let me show you." Mercer said as he placed a hand on Davids forhead.

Suddenly, Davids mind raced with images. Blood, gore, bodies, Blackwatch agents shooting children, and the sickening sight of an Infected baby. David heard the words of a Blackwatch lieutenant ordering his men to shoot a young non-infected women, and witnessed the event first hand. As if he was there.

Mercer pulled away from David who collapsed to the ground on his knee's in shock and pain from the transfer of knowledge. David stammered," Its... its all true... all of it."

Mercer stood over David, who looked up at him in shock. Mercer offered a hand, which David took hesitantly. "Now you understand. I didn't release the virus, Blackwatch did. I'm not going to stop until I wipe out every single one of them off the face of the earth." Mercer snarled. "And I going to need your help."

David pondered for a minute before he finally spoke."Give me a week to think on it."

Mercer frowned in annoyance but reluctantly agreed, "Fine, but I expect its for a good reason."

"Yes it is, I assure you." David promised.

Mercer nodded and motioned Brutus, who nodded and roared, sending the Evolve leaping in all directions. Mercer leaped back up to his perch to leave but looked back, "One week David, and then I expect you to be ready for duty."

David nodded in acknowledgement, Mercer returned the nod and motioned Brutus, "Were leaving." before leaping out of sight.

Brutus grunted in acknowledgement and leaped away into the distance. Leaving David all alone on the roof with his thoughts.

"My father. He was lieing to me this whole time." David thought in dismay.

He scrapped his Claws against the pavement of the roof." Blackwatch is going to pay for this. All of it." David snarled in his mind.

"But first I need to get back together with my friends." David said mentally, sheathing his Claws.

David walked over to a nearby ledge and stared down at the street below, searching for the bus. "Damn, everyone must have cleared out when they could." David said.

David looked over at the entrance he last saw Takashi and Rei in sadness. The entrance was blocked by the burning remains of the infected and the bus that the infected were trapped in.

David shook his head and looked out toward the distance west of him toward a nearby bridge."That's probably where everyone is heading now. Best get moving." David sighed.

David took a running start and leaped high in the air, leaping from rooftop to rooftop toward the bridge in the distance.

**Review on what you think so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Reunion

The sun shined high in the sky as David weaved his way threw the ruins of the city. The carnage below was sickening, Infected humans fought over what was left of a half eaten women, Brawlers now swarmed the streets. In a nearby alleyway a young man was trying to out run a group of Infected but unwittingly ran into a hungry Brawler which proceeded to rip him in half. David looked away from the sight, but he could still hear the mans screams.

Weird tendrils that dripped with Blacklight sprouted out several buildings and began to spread across the streets and other buildings like a spider web.

"Shit! First Brawler's and now this shit, it just doesn't stop." David said, staring down at the chaos.

David eventually landed on a nearby water tower, and crouched down to scan the horizon. "Alright I should reach the bridge in a few hour. Hopefully I'll catch the others before they reach the other side." David said staring out at the bridge in the distance.

While David scanned his surroundings a large shadow shot up into the air, David looked down at the pavement below and noticed the shadow growing larger before whirling around to face the approaching object. A grotesque, gravelly roar sounded as the beast slammed down on David, destroying the water tower in the process.

David grunted with effort, dust and debris blocked his field of vision but a dull grey arm leading up to a cracked earthy, boulder fist that had a red orange inner glow, held David by up his throat.

"What... the hell!" David growled with effort, trying to pry the hammerlike fist from his throat.

As the dust cleared a powerful creature, built with a durable, obese body, stubby thick legs, very powerful fists, and a jaw broken into three separate parts was reveled. The beast growled a David and slung him down into the streets below.

David twisted around in mid air and Airdashed toward a nearby window ledge. David rounded on the Infected creature and glared at it. The creature bellowed a roar and leaped at David again, who leapt toward the street below him. The creature slammed into the building, kicking up a dust cloud and throwing pieces of concrete everywhere as it tore threw the building like it was made of lego's.

David shifted the biomass in his arms and summoned his Claws. He stared at the building with narrowed eyes, watching for the giant Infected to make his move. As the dust cleared from the top floor of the building all that was visible was a gaping hole that had small fragments of concrete still falling from the edges.

Suddenly, a loud crashing noise sounded as a large object crashed threw several of the buildings floor, this was apparent as David could see the dust kicked up in every window as the object crashed down threw ever floor on its way toward street level. Finally, the creature burst threw the bottom floor, throwing cars in all directions as it slammed down 50 feet away from David.

The obese creature tossed its head up in Davids direction and roared at him, as it lumbering ran toward him. "Alright, lets dance fat boy." David chuckled, charging at the creature as well.

David stretched his Claws out to full length, grinding them across the concrete of the street, leaving long deep clawmarks behind him while making a metallic ring as he dragged them across the street. As David approached the creature, he leaped up and brought his Claws down on the creature, but was blocked by its hammer fists. As the creature parried his strike it uppercuted David across the chest, sending him flying threw a building.

As David crashed threw the last wall and landed into the next block, he leaned up, rubbing his head in slight pain. "Damn! This guy's a walking EARTHQUAKE!" David snarled as he dodged out of the creatures way as it leapt of the building David went threw.

"Man, this guy is some kind of Juggernaut." David growled as he leaped away from another one of the creatures strike. David found an opening and lunged forward, lopping off one of its arms. This didn't hinder it as it just slammed David into the concrete, planting him into a man shaped hole in the ground.

The Juggernaut lumbered backwards and slammed its fist into the ground, shifting its biomass into the ground. As David pulled himself out of the ground, he felt the ground shack below him, suddenly a massive mound of spikes shot out of the concrete. Impaling David on the massive spikes.

"GOD DAMN IT!" David screamed in agonizing pain.

The spikes finally began to retract into the ground, pulling David of the spikes as they slithered back into the ground. David sat up and stared down at the gaping hole in his chest. "That... hurt." David panted in pain and fatigue, staring down at the tunnel in his chest.

The Juggernaut brought its fist back up to preform the attack again but David leapt away from the attack in time. "Damn, this things to tough for my Claws. I'm gonna have to find another way to bring the big bastard down." David thought while dodging another mound of spikes.

David looked down the street and noticed a large mail truck. "Alright. I'll club this son of bitch then." David said dodging a mound of spikes once again.

David leaped up into the air and began to wall run across the office building he was thrown threw while dodging object thrown at him by the Juggernaut. David finally land beside the mail truck and effortlessly lifted it up over his head. The Juggernaut once again, shifted spikes into the ground but David leaped back into the air and aimed the truck down. David Airdashed forward and slammed the truck down on the Juggernaut, knocking it on its back.

David proceeded to violently slam the truck down on the creature until the truck finally fell apart from his fingers as pieces of scrap metal. David stared down at the broken creature that lied in a puddle of blood, guts and bile oozed out of a hole punched in its side.

The Juggernaut lied still but still growled shakily, glaring up at David. David morph out his Claws and slowly raised them. He stared down at this creature that was once a human, before slicing its head off. Decapitating it.

As the head rolled away, tendrils from Davids body sucked the Juggernauts body up in a tornado of gore. After the last of the Juggernaut was absorbed, Davids arms began to ache like the time he consumed the Brawler. David slumped down onto his knees, his arms thrashing violently, before the morphed into large bolder sized fists that sported spikes across the knuckles and wrists.

David slowly raised up to his feet and looked down at his new fists. "Hell yes." David grinned, staring at his new weapons.

David shifted his Claws out, then back to his Hammerfists in a blink of an eye with only a swirl of the virus to sheath and summon his weapons. Soon a pair of Brawlers leaped out from a Infected building and began to sniff around.

"The bastards must have heard the fight, and smelled the blood." David said, looking down at the puddle of blood he stood in.

One of the Brawlers caught sight of David and bellowed a roar, catching the attention of its packmate. Both Brawlers grinded there claws on the street pavement, snarling, David glanced down at his Hammerfists and smirked.

"Lets tests these babies out." David smirked, bringing up his fists in a boxing position.

The lead Brawler charged forward, his packmate right behind him. As the lead Brawler approached David, he tossed a jab at the leader Brawler, sending it sliding backwards. David drew his fist back and drove his Hammerfist down like a sledgehammer on the second Brawler, smashing its skull.

The second Brawler clawed at Davids Hammerfists, while thrashing around wildly at Davids fist crushed the creatures skull. After finally falling still, David lifted his fist from the Brawlers head, all that remain of the creatures head was a flatten, bloody, biomass cover pancake with pieces of its skull jutting out.

The leader Brawler, gathered itself back to its feet and glanced at it fallen packmate, which was now being consumed by David. It roared in rage and pounced at David. After the last of the second Brawler was consumed, David faced the attacking Brawler, and drew both his fists up before slamming them into the ground, while shifting biomass threw the concrete.

As the Brawler was about to reach David, a massive cluster of spikes shot out of the ground and impaled the Brawler in the stomach. It screamed in agony and figited around on the spikes before finally falling limp. David retracted the spikes back into his body and consumed the last Brawler.

"Damn I love these thing." David crowed.

Suddenly, out in the distance toward the bridge, David heard several gun shots and the rev of a bike engine. "Sound's like someones in trouble. Guess I better check it out." David said, leaping up toward the rooftops. As he began to approach the bridge he noticed a group of people fighting a horde of Infected in an intersection leading directly under the bridge.

"Guys!" David shouted in joy.

He looked down and noticed Takashi and Rei on a motorbike slamming the Infected around with the backwheel, Saeko cracking Infected skulls with her Kendo stick, and Kohta blasting Infected with a small pistol while guarding a terrified Shizuka and a agitated Saya.

Suddenly a Brawler body slammed the bike Takashi and Rei were riding on and sent them tumbling toward the rest of the group. "Shit." David growled launching forward from the rooftop.

As the Brawler stalked up closer to the clustered group of humans, David slammed down in between the Brawler and uppercuted it backwards.

"Back off motherfucker!" David snarled at the downed Brawler.

"David!" he heard Rei cry.

David turned around and was met with a hug by Rei. "It's about time you showed up." she said smiling up at David.

"Well I ran into a little trouble. But, nothing I couldn't handle." David replied, smiling back.

"Those are new." popped off Saya as she approached David, pointing at Davids Hammerfists.

The Brawler staggered back to its feet, and snarled menacingly at David. "Stay back." ordered David as he pushed Rei out of the way.

David drew his Hammerfists back once again and drove them into the ground, impaling the Brawler on more spikes. The Brawler screeched out but finally fell limp. As David shifted his spikes back into his body, Shizuka pulled him in for a crushing hug.

"Mister David! Oh its so great to see you again!" Shizuka cried, hugging David tightly against her breasts.

"Ack, its great to see you to Miss Shizuka." David said, but was muffled as his face was pressed deep into Shizukas breasts.

As David removing his face from Shizukas grip, Takashi approached with a smile,"About time you got your ass hear." Takashi said.

"Had a little hold up but I still got hear." David smiled crossing his arms. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you to." Shizuka said, smiled in delight.

"What about me?" demanded Saya placing her hands on her hips and leaning toward David.

"Yes of course I missed you Saya. What would I do without your quirky comments." David said jokingly rolling his eyes.

This comment made Saya blush crimson and earn a laugh from the rest of the group. "Well its good to see you in one piece stupid." Saya said, looking down with a slight smile.

Saeko approached and grasped her chin in thought. "Well these aren't as impressive as your claws but there still impressive." she said, walking around David investigating his Hammerfists.

"Ya man, besides were did get those over grown boxing gloves at anyway?" Kohta asked, while glancing at a small gun in his hand smiling meniacly.

"Well like I said, I ran into a little trouble on the way. I'll tell you later, right now we need to find a place to stay the night." David replied staring out at the sunset.

"He's right. Anybody know of a place nearby?" Takashi asked looking back at the group.

"Oh, I know a friend who is on vacation, and is more than happy to let us stay at her apartment." Shizuka said.

"Alright, me and Shizuka will take point on the bike." Takashi said.

**Later**

The group stood at the bottom of the stone stairs that led up to a large mansion, surrounded by a large iron rail fence.

"Well it spacious." David said impressed.

Suddenly 3 Infected stumbled out of the house toward the group. "Alright lets move." Takashi ordered.

Kohta and Takashi bounded forward weapons raised, with David and the girls following behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 A Wild Night

After killing the last Infected, David patrolled around the house, absorbing the remains of the Infected before returning back to the group who waited anxiously outside.

"Alright, head on in. Its all clear." David announced.

"About time." Saya sneered impatiently.

All the girls poured into the house, Rei called out,"Girls get the bath first."

Once the boys heard slamming of a door, indicated that the girls were occupied in the bathroom, they entered the house and slinked up the stairs past a pile of bloody pile of cloths. "Geez, thank god I didn't walk in on this." David chuckled staring down at the pink panties that rested on top of the cloths pile.

Steam began to leak from the door of the bathroom, and the relaxing sighs of the girls escaped threw the crack at the bottom of the door. "Hey, you guys wanna have a quick peak?" Kohta asked mischievously, eyeing the key hole excitedly.

"I don't think we wanna die just yet." Takashi replied walking briskly up the stairs.

"Hey David. You wanna have a peak?" Kohta asked David hopefully.

"No thanks man. I've fought Brawlers, and Juggernauts, but I know I'll defiantly get my ass kicked by a team of pissed off naked girls." David replied shooting up the stairs, trying to avoid the temptation to peak.

"Ahh fine, you guys are lame?" Kohta groaned, reluctantly climbing the stairs while staring back at the door in disappointment.

While the boys investigated the upper floor the girls began to giggle and squeal in delight, and loud splashing erupted from the bathroom. "Sounds like there having a hell of a time." David said investigating a closet, while Kohta and Takashi tried to pry open a weapons locker.

"Man I wanna take a peak so bad. Why do guys have to so lame? Were boys, were meant to peak at naked girls." Kohta pouted, pulling on a crowbar wedged between the locker door.

"Damn it! It won't open!" Takashi grunted, pulling on the crowbar with all his strength.

"Put your back into it ladies. You can't open it just barely tugging on it." David said, while throwing off his bloody white jacket and blue t-shirt.

As David threw off his blue t-shirt, it reveled his muscular body. Thanks to the Blacklight virus, his body rippled with muscle. His bare chest sported a impressive muscular frame and that was supported by a rolling 6 pack. His biceps boasted a surprising amount of muscle, not commonly seen in teenagers, and his shoulders bulged with impressive results.

"Good god man! Are you on steroids!" exclaimed Kohta.

"Damn man! So this is what the virus does." Takashi said looking David over in amazement.

"Oh, would you look at that?" David said staring down at his muscular body in surprise.

"Alright Musclebob Bruffpant, mind getting this locker open for us?" Kohta growled in annoyance as David began to admire his muscles.

"Not a problem." David smirked as he approached the locker.

As Kohta and Takashi scooted out of the way David gave the locker a powerful punch that dented it allowing a small opening for David to proceed to rip it of its hinges. As David tossed the folded up door to the side, Kohta and Takashi hissed under there breaths,"Show off."

As the three boys peaked into the locker, Kohta cackled and grinned like a maniac,"I just knew it."

The contents of the locker reveled a AR-10, a Springfield M141 Super Match, and a Riot Shotgun, plus a impressive crossbow. "There you go Kohta. Some new toy's to play with." David chuckled as he flopped down on the bed.

As Kohta giggled menacingly, while playing gleefully with his new guns, Takashi flipped on the TV. Cries of pleasure filled the house as the girls once again began to rough house in the bathroom. "Maybe they should keep it down." Kohta pointed out.

"Don't worry Kohta, I did a quick sweep of the area and only caught sight of a few Infected. There heading into the direction of the bridge." David pointed out.

"The only thing we have to worry about is a Brawler but they don't stalk around empty hunting grounds. There going to be heading into the direction of the most populated area's." David continued.

"I can't believe all this is the result of a virus." Takashi spoke out, looking out of the glass slid door out at the shining lights of the bridge.

"Believe it. But do take note that this virus is man made. This isn't some sick joke nature is playing." David replied, resting on the bed.

"Well who ever made this virus is going to pay." Takashi growled

"Hey I forgot to ask. How is it that the virus gave you awesome powers but turns everyone else into monsters?" Kohta asked, looking up from what he was doing.

"The only way to acquire my powers is to get it directly from Mercer, but he told me it doesn't matter what happens if you get your powers, you get your powers. But most of the time you die." David replied.

The mention of Mercer made Takashi growl in disgust."I still can't believe your going to help him. I think he's lying."

"Takashi I can't ignore the images Mercer showed me. There all true. Besides he said after we finish off Blackwatch were going to eradicate the virus permanently." David said.

"But that doesn't excuses the fact he helped create the virus." Takashi retorted as he slouched down in the floor at the foot of the bed.

David sighed and decided to drop the subject, knowing he wasn't going to change Takashi's mind on the subject. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around Takashi in the form of Shizuka in nothing but a towel that barely covered her large breasts. She wrestled with Takashi while he tried to keep her hand away from his "sensitive" area.

"Shizuka are you drunk?" Takashi exclaimed.

"Oh, a little." Shizuka giggled, leaning in for a kiss.

In a panic attempt to push Shizuka away, Takashi accidentally groped both her breast in the process, making Shizuka cry out in pain and pleasure.

Kohta gasped and stared at the event, frozen in place. David hid himself under the covers, trying to hide himself.

"Sorry about." Takashi sighed immediately releasing her breasts.

"Oh don't be like that, its just a little kiss." Shizuka giggled, rubbing her breasts.

She looked over at a petrified Kohta and giggle seductively. "Kohta darling."

"Me darling, oh." Kohta asked innocently, pointing at himself.

Shizka crawled across the bed and kissed Kohta passionately on the cheek, making the teens face boil dark red and a geyser of blood to shoot out of his nose. As Kohta promptly fainted into the floor, Shizuka sat up on the bed, licking her lips.

She then turned her attention to David who was peaking from the covers. "Your turn Mister David." Shizuka said crawling toward David.

"Uh, no thanks Miss Shizuka." David said awkwardly, leaping over her head and landing on the floor.

"My, My, a little athlete. Oooh, I just want to eat you up." Shizuka giggled eyeing Davids muscles.

"Please be quite Miss Shizuka. Go down stairs." Takashi pleaded.

"No, I'm going to stay right her." Shizuka said firmly like a unruly child.

Suddenly she began to sway and blink her eyes tiredly,"Oh, I'm so tired I just might pass out." she sighed sleepily before collapsing on the bed.

"Mind giving me a hand." Takashi asked Kohta who staggered his way toward the patio,"Uhh, I like turtles." he guffawed in a deep goofy voice.

"I'll pass." David said holding his hands up as if he was about to be arrested.

Takashi sighed in annoyance and threw Shizuka on his back, fixing to piggyback her down the stairs. As Shizuka leaned back to yawn, and began to fall, Takashi groped her butt in an attempt to keep her from falling off his back.

"Oh, your touching my butt!" Shizuka exclaimed while kissing Takashi in the back of the head.

"Your naughty Kumoro. Such a bad boy." Shizuka teased seductively, while poking Takashi in the back of the head.

"Hehe, naughty." Takashi chuckled awkwardly.

"For shame Takashi." David scowled, doing the tsk tsk finger gesture.

"This doesn't mean anything!" Takashi cried out in a high pitched voice, red faced.

While David shook his head, chuckling, he suddenly heard Rei ask," Am I interrupting something?"

David looked up and widen his eyes in embarrassment at the sight of Rei who had a hand on her hip, and wore a tight short pink tank top, with white panties. "Oh good lord." David whispered looking down.

"No, your not interrupting anything." Takashi replied, while fighting not to drop Shizuka who was slumped over his shoulders .

Rei growled and got into Takashi's face who."But if this was another time." Takashi sighed.

"Hey! Your looking really good in three's!" Rei cried, her eyes sparkling, before falling on her bottom on the floor.

"And Rei's drunk too. Whats next, Saeko in a seductive thong and maid outfit?" David thought.

Rei groaned in disappointment and cocked her head at Takashi. "Come on not you to." Takashi sighed.

"I guess I'm just a little tired. Its just that I can't reach my mom or dad... Hasashi's dead." Rei choked up, crying quietly.

Takashi narrowed his eyes and seemed to express annoyance and sadness before leaving Rei crying in the floor while he carried Shizuka down stairs.

David looked around nervously for an escape rout, he hated it when girls cried, he eyed the patio and knew he could jump down to escape. As Rei began to cry louder he stopped in his tracks and glanced back at her. She had her head nessiled in her knee's and was sobbing violently, this sight made Davids eyes softened.

He slowly slinked his way toward her and sat on the bed beside her,"Uhh, are you OK." David asked hesitantly.

"No... I'm not." Rei sobbed.

"Well... do you want to talk about it?" David asked, looking around awkwardly.

He never received an answer, and as he was about to get up and leave, he jumped in surprise as Rei flopped down beside him on the bed. After a few moments of silence she finally sniffled,"I'm sorry, its just that... I recently lost my boyfriend." Rei choked up but continued,"He died saving me."

Rei suddenly buried her face in Davids muscular chest, sobbing,"I'm sorry... its just that... Takashi doesn't seem to give a damn about this and... acts as if its all my fault." she said between sobs.

David pondered for a minute while staring at the girl in pity."Hey its OK. Look sometimes bad things happen and theirs nothing you can do about it. The best you can do now is honor your boyfriends memory, by always remembering what he did for you." David said comfortingly.

Rei immediately stopped sobbing and stared up at the David, tears streaming down her face. David chuckled awkwardly as she half closed her eyes and began to lean up toward his face. "Uhh, what are you doing." David asked, looking around urgently.

Rei pressed her lips against Davids cheek, the feeling was soft and warm. Davids face shined bright red and after a few seconds Rei pulled back and stared into Davids dumbfounded face."Thank you." she whispered with a smile, tears still streaming from her eyes.

"Uhh, s... su... sure no... pr... problem." David stammered, shocked by the sudden kiss.

Rei giggled and pointed out,"Your really sweet you know that."

"Ya, well that's the first time I've been told that." David chuckled.

"Thanks, I needed that." Rei sniffled, rubbing the tears from her eyes,"I think I'll be OK now, thanks to you, David-chan"

David chuckled awkwardly at the honorific tone added at the end of his name but was interrupted by Kohta who urgently spoke,"We have a problem."

"Whats wrong?" David asked getting up from his seat.

As he past Kohta with Rei right behind him, Kohta gasped and another geyser of blood sprayed from his nose at the sight of Rei's revealing clothing.

As David stared down at the street below he noticed a squad of shadowy figures dressed in navy blue recon gear, were patrolling a nearby house.

"Who are they." asked Rei as she rested beside David on the patio.

"Blackwatch." David growled with narrowed eyes.

**Aww, touching and intense. Stay tuned for Chapter 8 and review on what you think so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Blackwatch

David stared down at the squad of soldiers with narrowed eyes, fighting the urge to slaughter the bastards. Rei leaned over and stared at David with concern. "David, are you OK?" Rei asked.

David continued to glare at the soldiers before Kohta finally recovered from his explosive nosebleed. "So those guys are Blackwatch? They've got some pretty impressive gear." Kohta pointed out, eyeing the soldiers automatic weapons.

The soldiers were conversing with a man on his front porch, the conversation seemed intense, suddenly the soldier shot the man down and the rest of the squad proceeded to eradicate the rest of the residents of the household. This sight made Rei and Kohta gasp in shock.

"What the hell." Kohta whispered.

"Those monsters. Why would they do that, aren't they suppose to protect these people?" Rei asked, staring down at the horrendous act in disbelief.

"It just goes to show how fucked up Blackwatch really are." David growled.

Suddenly Takashi appeared on the patio, looking at David urgently. "We heard gunshots, what happened?" Takashi said looking down from the patio.

His eyes widen at the sight of a Blackwatch agent dragging out a young women and proceeded to shoot her in the head. "What the fuck." Takashi whispered staring wide eyed at the inhuman act below.

"These are your so called hero's Takashi. The ones that are here to help." David growled, staring at Takashi.

Takashi stared down at the Blackwatch agents in utter shock, speechless. David whirled around and barged back into the room, Rei trailing behind him. "David, were are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to kill those motherfuckers." David snarled heading his way down the stairs.

"David stop." Rei called after him.

As David approached the door, Rei blocked his path and stared up at him crossly. "Move Rei." David grunted, about to shoulder Rei out of the way.

"No! David stop it, listen just let them move on, we don't want any trouble from the military." Rei pointed out.

David stared down at her, seething with rage before Rei grasped his hand. "Please, just stay hear and lay low." Rei pleaded.

"Fine." David sighed reluctantly.

Rei smiled and hugged David tightly, "Thank you." she said.

By that time Takashi had followed them down the stairs but stopped halfway, staring down at the embracing couple with a raised eyebrow, before finally shaking his head and retreated back up the stairs.

After finally calming down David grunted, "I need something to eat."

"OK, I'm heading to my room, see you in the morning." Rei said, heading up the spiraling stairs.

As Rei disappeared up the stairs David looked around the living room and jumped in surprise at the sight of a skimpily dressed Saya who sleep't comfortably on the couch. She wore small tight blue shorts and a small green shirt that show off a good portion of her breasts.

As David began to tip toe his way to the kitchen, he nearly tripped over a sleeping Shizuka. "I swear to god I'm going to die of embarrassment if I see another half naked girl." David sighed in his mind.

As he rounded a corner, he stopped in his track's and his jaw fell open. "Hello David. You must be hungry I'm guessing." Saeko asked cooking at the stove. As she rounded around to face him, David shielded his eyes in embarrassment.

"Whats the matter?" Saeko asked, oblivious to the fact she was wearing nothing but an apron and a black thong, she also had her hair up into a single ponytail.

"Nothing's wrong!" David exclaimed defensively. "S.. Saeko what are you wearing?" David asked hesitantly, still shielding his eyes.

"Oh, this old thing. There was nothing else to wear so I just threw this on." Saeko replied, seemingly ignoring Davids embarrassed manner. "Why? Do you not like it?" Saeko asked.

"No its fine, I didn't see a ti... thing. Thanks for asking.. tit attack." David stammered, ramming into a wall as he tried to leave the kitchen.

Saeko giggled at Davids awkward behavior and continued," Well I just wanted to thank you for all the help you've given us. Its sweet that you and the other boys are watching over us."

"Sure no problem, happy to help." David said quickly, hunting around for the exit with his free hand.

Suddenly Takashi was down the stairs in a flash,"David, come hear quick." he said urgently, poking his head into the kitchen.

"What is it?" David asked, unshielding his eyes with his hand.

"Trouble." Takashi growled.

As David followed Takashi up the stairs to the patio, he heard another gunshot and quickly shot over to the rail of the patio. In the streets below a couple houses down, was a little girl with shoulder-length pink hair with bangs reaching down from the side of her temples stretching outwards, a mole under her left eye, and wears a white headband on her head, a white jacket, a pink dress top and a light blue skirt, black socks and shoes, was sobbing over a man that had just been shot down by one of the Blackwatch troopers.

As the man raised his gun at the little girl, a deafening blast sounded next to David and the side of the troopers head was blown open in a explosion of blood. David glanced toward the disturbance of the loud noise to see Kohta smirking evilly, steam pouring out of the Springfield Super Match gun barrel.

"That's what you creeps get for trying to get a little girl like that." Kohta hissed.

David smiled at Kohta act of heroisim but suddenly ducked when he heard the return fire of automatic weapons. Kohta ducked down by the rail and returned fire, while Takashi crawled over to David.

"Well Kohta, looks like you blow our cover." David said, smiling jokingly at Kohta.

"But its a little girl were talking about!" Kohta cried defensively. "Look I'll cover you from up hear, you guys head down and grab the girl." Kohta said, glancing back at David and Takashi who nodded in acknowledgement.

As the two boys shot up from there hiding spot and ran down the stairs they were stopped by Rei and Saeko. "Whats going on?" Saeko asked worriedly.

"Blackwatch. They were trying to shoot a little girl but Kohta stopped them. Now the fuckers are shooting at us." Takashi explained. "I'm going to get my bike out, and get the girl while David and Kohta hold them off." Takashi said as he exited the house toward the garage

David shot over to the light switches and turned of all the lights."You girls stay inside. These guys won't hesitate to kill you." David ordered. As David was about to leave Rei grabbed his arm."Wait." Rei asked, "Take this at least." she said handing David a M37 Air Weight pistol.

"Rei, you know I don't need this." David replied, shifting his Claws out.

Rei stared up at him with a smile and placed it in his giant hands, "Just take it anyways. For good luck." she pressed.

"Alright." David sighed returning Rei's smile.

Rei squeezed Davids morphed palm tightly before letting go to help Takashi get his bike. As she left, David looked over at Saeko,"You don't worry about us girls, we'll hold down the fort." Saeko said, twirling her Kendo stick.

David smiled at her enthusiasm and trotted out the door and met up with Rei and Takashi who were readying a ramp. "Alright as soon as we open this gate get ready to punch it." Saeko informed Takashi.

"Got ya." Takashi responded, revving his bike.

Saeko smiled and nodded, unkooking the gate, but before she opened it she glanced over at David,"Get ready... handsome." Seako said with a smile

David raised an eyebrow than suddenly remembered he wasn't wearing a shirt, revealing his muscles. He opened his mouth to fire of a defencive comment but Saeko had already opened the gate.

Takashi throttled forward on his bike and banked left toward the house the little girl was trapped at. David growled in frustration and leaped over the gate. Kicking up concrete as he charged past Takashi. As David bounded up to the house, a Blackwatch agent rounded a driveway entrance ahead of David, and fired off a few rounds.

A weird sensation, as if a flea was biting him, picked at Davids shoulder as the bullets struck his shoulder and chest, but his body seemed to eject the bullets out of the wounds and immediately regenerate the lost tissue. Just as David raised his Claws to slice him, the side of the soldiers head exploded as Kohta fired a round into his skull.

"Nice shot man." David said in his mind, impressed at Kohta's accuracy.

As David and Takashi sped down the street, soldier after soldier were being dropped like flies as Kohta blasted away like a maniac. Finally as they reached the house, a Blackwatch soldier pulled out a rocket launcher from inside the house and blasted it down the street, aiming it a Takashi.

"Shit!" David exclaimed.

David leaped infront of Takashi and took the full blast, sending him sailing into a parked taxi. Kohta snarled and clocked the the soldier instantly. As Takashi slid his bike into the front lawn of the house, he stopped at the stone wall entrance and looked back worriedly at David,"David!" he shouted.

David crawled out of the wreckage of the taxi rubbing his head,"Damn, that hurt."

Takashi blew a sigh of relief and hopped off his bike. As he entered the yard, a Blackwatch soldier lunged out from the side of the wall he was hiding at and pinned Takashi down, holding a knife to his throat."You little pricks are going to die tonight, for the murder of several military officer's and the interference of government business." the officer snarled, wrestling with Takashi trying to slice his throat.

As the knife neared Takashi's throat, David leaped forward and drove all 4 of his Claws into the officer and hoisted him up into the air. The officer screamed in pain and kicked wildly before falling still. Takashi stared up at David with wide eyes as David pulled his Claws out of the officers corpse.

David stared down at the dead officer emotionlessly before offering a bloodied Clawed hand to Takashi. "Need a hand." he asked, void of emotion.

Takashi took his hand and raised to his feet, looking at David in shock. David however turned his attention to a cowering little girl in the corner of the yard, clinging to a small white dog with a red collar. As David approached she clinged to the dog tighter,"NO GO AWAY!" she cried.

"Its OK I'm not going to hurt you." David said softly, sheathing his Claws and crouching down beside the little girl.

She looked up wildly at David, "You... you won't." she stammered.

"I promise." David replied softly.

He offered a hand to her ,which she took hesitantly, and pulled her to her feet."What's your name kid." David asked her.

"Alice." she replied nervously.

"Well Alice its nice to meet you, my names David." David introduced himself.

"And I'm Takashi." Takashi introduced himself standing beside David.

Alice didn't seem to pay much attention to the boys, instead she stared blankly at one of the dead men that had been shot at the gate entrance. "Hey mister." Alice asked, tugging on Davids pants. "That's my dad."

David glanced down at her, and then back at the mans body with pity. He walked past Takashi and yanked down a white sheet of a cloths line in the yard and placed it over the mans face. David pulled a small purple flower out of the ground and handed it to Alice.

"Your dad was a brave man to make it this far." David said, crouching down and handing her the flower.

Alice took the flower and stared at it before bursting to tears and buried her face into Davids chest. Takashi stared down at the little scrap with pity but suddenly gasped in horror.

"What is it?" David asked looking behind him.

His eyes widened in horror and he stood up and unsheathed his Claws, there at the entrance of the stone wall, stood a glaring Brawler.

"Alice, get beside Takashi... slowly." David ordered.

Alice clinged to Davids leg fearfully, the little dog in her free arm growled at the Brawler. As Alice slowly began to back away toward Takashi, the Brawler turned its attention toward her, following her movements. David snarled and step forward threateningly at the Brawler, who immediately returned the snarl.

As Alice finally reached Takashi, a gun shot sounded and a small _THICKT _sounded as a bullet struck the Brawler in the shoulder. The creature growled in annoyance and glared up at a fear stricken Kohta who immediately hid in a parked HUMV in the road.

Sensing an opportunity, David launched forward and slammed into Brawler, who roared in surprise, and threw the beast into the stone wall. While the Brawler writhed around the stone wreckage, David swiftly snatched up Takashi and Alice in his arms and leaped his way toward the parked HUMV.

"Get in the vehicle." David ordered.

As Takashi weaved his way threw Kohta with Alice and the dog in his arms, the Brawler slammed down infront of the HUMV. It roared and launched at David, who countered the assault with a quick jab with his Claws at the creatures side. The creature staggered into the HUMV growling in pain, but suddenly a black kendo stick cracked the Brawler across the head sending it reeling backwards.

David glanced up at a battle ready Saeko who stood tall on the HUMV, her kendo stick ready. As the Brawler recovered from the strike it glared at Saeko, and licked its outward jutting teeth hungrily. As it slowly began to approach it a missile suddenly blasted it into pieces and a cloud of flames and smoke shot toward the HUMV.

As Saeko covered her face from the smoke, David slid up beside the drivers window and knocked on it. As the window slid down, it revealed a panicked Shizuka who continuously turned the key to the HUMV. "What's the problem? Why won't it start?" David demanded.

"Oooh, it won't start." Shizuka said panickly turning the key.

"The engines fried. Whatever blasted that creature must have messed up the HUMV's engine circuits." Saya replied leaning in from the back seat.

Suddenly a few blocks down, the roaring of a engine locked deep within a layer of steel sounded as it approached the HUMV. Kohta gasped in fear and excitement as the vehicle revealed itself from the shadow's,"THAT'S A THERMOBIC TANK."

It featured a thicker armour then a regular tank, complete with reactive layers on the mud flaps, a dozer blade for clearing obstructions and, the most noticeable feature, two thermobaric cannons mounted on the sides of the turret. Kohta shook with excitement until the tank pointed its single, large-calibre cannon. Kohta yelled out and ducking into the HUMV.

"Shit, everyone get down." Saeko ordered as she dove into the HUMV.

David leaped up onto the tank and grabbed the calibre cannon and pulled the tanks line of fire away from the HUMV, redirecting the missile to a nearby building. A Blackwatch soldier popped open the hatch and began to shoot David in the back with his sidearm pistol, David rounded on the soldier and shifted his Claws out, grabbing the man and throwing him into the windshield of the HUMV. Barely hearing the screams and swears of his friends.

David than proceeded to leap into the tanks interior and consumed the driver, by slicing his throat with his Claws. As David assumed the form of the Blackwatch tank driver he leaped out of the tank and approached the HUMV. Kohta, not knowing it was David, blasted him in the face as he approached the HUMV.

"Damn it Kohta!" David yelped in pain, as his masked face slowly began to reform.

"David, is that you?" David recognized Rei's voice.

"Ya its me, and what the fuck man you shot me in the face." David growled at Kohta.

"Sorry man I didn't know it was you." Hohta replied defensively, holding his hands up.

David narrowed his eyes behind his mask but turned his attention down the street at the sight of the Infected and Brawlers eating on the remains of the dead Blackwatch. "All the gun fire must have drawn them here." David thought.

"Alright everyone get in the tank." David ordered.

"Wait, none of know how to drive a tank." Saya said.

"I do." David smirked behind his mask. Consuming the Blackwatch driver gifted David all the knowledge he needed on driving and firing the tank.

As the David began to help the group up into the tank Rei approached David and grabbed his hand,"You did the right thing saving the little girl. Even though you had to kill those bastard, you still did the right thing." Rei assured.

"I hope so." David sighed. As he pulled Rei onto the tank, she placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. After shifting back to his normal form, David proceeded into the tank followed by Rei, and took his seat in the drivers seat.

Kohta cackled maniacally, running around the tank interior looking at the weapons systems like he was a child in a candy store. "120mm M256 smoothbore cannon, 2 thermobaric cannons, Coaxial machinegun, man I'm in heaven!" Kohta cried.

"Sit down you idiot!" Saya growled in a aggravated tone.

Kohta hunched over in disappointment and buckled himself up beside Saya, who looked as if she wanted to slap him."Everyone ready?" David asked, looking back at everyone.

"Were all ready." Takashi replied.

David nodded in acknowledgement and drove the tank forward, crushing the approaching Infected in his tracks, heading further away from the city.

**Alright chapter 8 is done, and I realize the conversations between the characters are a little to "simple" in terms of said, and asked. So I'm going to improve my vocab a little on the next chapter so stay tuned for the exciting Chapter 9 Crossroads ooohhh.**

**Please Review on what you think so far.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Crossroads

_Dream Flashback_

_On the beautiful sunny day of 2007 a much younger David was returning home from school, as he entered the house his mother was speaking frantically with someone on the phone._

_"What do mean we have to leave, we just moved hear. John, John, honey what about David he just started school and was about to have a normal life."_

_As David sat his backpack down he quietly approached the entrance to the living room and listen further."What do mean a virus has struck? John stop it your scaring me! John, wait! John!"_

_David heard the beep of the phone as his mother ended the call and sat down on the couch with a sigh. He heard his mother stifle a sigh and call,"David, could you come hear please?"_

_David stood silent behind the wall, fighting the urge to show himself until his mother pitched in,"David Alexander Ash you will come here this instant!"_

_David sighed and reluctantly walked into the living room."Have a seat son. We need to talk."_

_David flopped down on the black leather sofa next to his mother and stared down at the floor."I'm guessing you heard everything?" his mother asked._

_"Just the fact that we have to move again." David replied._

_His mother grasped his hands and looked deep into his eyes,"I'm sorry that we have to move again but your father says its an emergency, something about a virus. I don't know what he's talking about but he say's we have to pack up immediately."_

_"He always say's that every time we move. What makes this time any different." David snorted looking away from his mother._

_"David, your father is military. Do you understand? This is serious, if he say's there is a deadly virus than there damn sure is one. And don't you ever doubt him!" Davids mother said sternly._

_David merely snorted and stared out the window, his mother sighed and continued "David, every time we move its because your father has been deployed into a different city to investigate potential threats. He only brings me along to look after you. David your father loves you more than anything in the world, he wants you to-"  
_

_"To become a Blackwatch agent like him. I know mom, Geez! That's way he taught me all those combat moves so that way I can defend myself in case anything happens." David cut his mother off._

_Davids mother stared at her son with soft eyes before smiling."You are so much like your father. Strong, capable." she paused," And hates change."_

_David rolled his eyes and retorted,"I don't hate change. I just hate the fact that we have to move again."_

_David's mother opened her mouth to reply but the front door swung open and Davids father, John, dressed in black recon gear, barged in. "Marge, get your stuff! We need to move, now!" John ordered urgently._

_"John what is it?" Marge demanded, raising up from her seat._

_"Do as I say!" John snarled, raising his voice.  
_

_Marge was taken aback for a moment, then shot into the bedrooms and began to pack up everything valuable to them._

_"David, come hear son." John ordered._

_David automatically obeyed and approached his father."Dad whats wrong?" David asked_

_His father ignored Davids question and called out to another fellow Blackwatch agent."Travis!"  
_

_Outside the house was a jet black Transport Helicopter that was rearing to go, one of the Blackwatch agents, presumable Travis, jogged up to John._

_"Listen I want you to go with Uncle Travis, understand." John ordered David._

_"But Dad-!" David cut off._

_"I'll explain everything once me and your mother have left New York. Travis, get my son out here." John ordered._

_"Lets go David." Travis ordered, grabbing Davids arm and heading for the Helicopter._

_As Travis buckled David in his seat he looked around and noticed the other agents who sported automatic weapons, as the helicopter hovered up into the sky Davids eyes widened at the sight of fires all around the city. As the helicopter flew out of New York City, he looked back at the city below. Wondering what was really going on._

_End of Dream Flashback._

David shifted around uncomfortably, he opened his eyes and groggily raised rubbed his eyes. As David stifled a yawn he was greeted by a overjoyed Alice."Good morning David."

"Morning." David yawned.

David looked around and noticed everyone was up and about. Takashi was asleep across from David, Kohta was manning the tank, Saeko was asleep, drooling on Takashi's leg, Shizuka was investigating a Blackwatch first aid pack, Alice had already ran up to Kohta at the control panel with the little dog right behind her, and Saya was keeping a lookout from the tanks hatch.

David rolled around and realized someone was curled up with him in the row of seats, feeling there warm breath in his ear. He looked over toward's the wall next to him and jerked up in surprise. Sleeping next to him against the wall of the tank was Rei, still wearing her tight pink tank top and white underwear. She shivered and scooted closer, trying to locate Davids warm body.

David shifted awkwardly and poked Rei in the cheek,"Uh, Rei."

Rei groaned tiredly and smacked his hand away, and snuggled closer to his waist."Leave me alone." she groaned.

"Rei, can you please let go of me." David asked.

Rei's opened her eyes questioningly, then blushed crimson and immediately let go of David. She sat up and stretched her arms out and yawned,"Morning."

"Morning." David replied.

"About time you woke up." Kohta called from the drivers seat.

"Kohta? Why are you driving the tank?" David asked, walking up to the drivers seat.

"Because you passed out. You were so tired you literally fell asleep while driving, so I took over while Takashi and the ladies keep't an eye out for Infected and let you get some sleep." Kohta explained.

"I must have been low on biomass." David said, feeling a hollowness inside of him that seemed to make every movement difficult. "Were are we anyways?" David asked looking at the driver camera.

"Were sailing across a river toward Takagi's house." Kohta replied.

"I still can't believe this tank is aquatic. Blackwatch has some impressive gear." Kohta commented.

"Yeah, impressive gear for the most murderous bastards in the world to eradicate innocent people rather than the Infected." David bitterly replied.

Kohta shifted uncomfortably before changing the subject."Man I still can't believe you got us a tank man. Now were unstoppable." Kohta said gleefully.

"Well not exactly, a Brawler can still rip the tank apart, and a Juggernaut can just as easily destroy a tank as well." David corrected.

"Oh." Kohta shrugged.

"But, we do have more firepower than we did before. One shot from the thermotic cannon and you can blow apart a Juggernaut." David pointed out.

This comment made Kohta eye the firing console gleefully."But we have limited ammunition. So we HAVE to conserve ammo." David emphasized, sensing Kohta's itchy trigger finger intention.

Kohta shrugged and slouched over in disappointment, As they neared the shore he heard Takashi exclaim,"Ow, that hurt."

David glanced behind him and noticed a red mark on Takashi's face where Rei pinched him,"Must be nice." she commented looking down at a skimpily dressed Saeko.

"What are you- ahhhh?!" Takashi exclaimed seeing Saeko sleeping in his lap.

Saeko groggily raised her head and looked up at Takashi, drooling at the side of her mouth."Oh, S.. Seako." Takashi stuttered.

"Uh Saeko, your drooling alittle." David pointed out.

Saeko's eyes widen in embarrassment and she quickly wiped off the drool from her face."And you girls might want to put some cloths on." David said, looking Rei over. Rei blushed slightly and looked down in embarrassment.

**Later on the shoreline.**

As the group exited the tank all the girls clustered around the shore looking around for Infected. Takashi and David looked around the hill line as well while Kohta lowered Alice down from the tank.

"Takashi give me a hand here." Kohta asked, lowering Alice to toward him.

"Wait don't looked." Alice pleaded, pulling her skirt down.

Takashi raised an eyebrow and asked,"Whats wrong?"

"My... my underwear." Alice replied timidly.

Suddenly, Rei grabbed Alice and hugged her close to her chest."Don't be so insensitive! Were going to change too so don't you dare look!" Rei demanded.

Takashi and Kohta looked at each other questionably before Alice cried,"David!"

David, who was scouting ahead up the hill, leaped down infront of the conversing teens."Yeah, whats the matter?"

Alice held her hand out."Can... can I hold your hand?" Alice stuttered.

"For what?" David asked.

"While me and the other girls change. I just feel more comfortable around you." Alice replied timidly, scuffling her foot uneasily.

"Wait!? What!?" David exclaim in embarrassment."Alice-" David cut off.

"David can hold your hand. But he better not peak." Rei warned threateningly.

"What!? No, Rei you don't-" David exclaimed but was cut off as Rei grabbed his hand and lead him around the tank.

Takashi and Kohta snickered as Rei dragged him around the tank, who flopped David down on a large rock beside the tank.

"Whats he doing? Why is he back here when were suppose to change?" Saya demanded frowning her eyebrows at David.

"Alice wanted to hold his hand while she changed." Rei explained."Don't worry he won't peak." she reassured."Will he." Rei asked, glanced over at David coldly.

David, sensing the threat, immediately shielded his eyes and felt Alice grasp his hand. As the girls began to disrobe he heard them began to converse about cloths Shizuka had brought along.

"Uhh ladies, do you mind hurrying up." David asked shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Quit your wining." barked Saya.

"Besides you have superpowers, you should be abull to handle alittle temptation." Saeko teased.

"Temptation my ass." David muttered.

After what felt like hours, he finally heard Rei say,"Alright you can look now."

"Finally! Do you ladies know how-" David's jaw dropped open.

All the girls seemed to sparkle, each of them wore a different attire now. Saya wore a white long sleeve dress shirt, with a short green pattern skirt, a black tank top underneath, and cinder grey boots. Saeko wore her school uniform, but wore black leggings that stretched all the way up her leg. Rei to wore her school uniform but sported black elbow and knee pads but wielded the Springfield M1A1 rifle with a bayonet. Shizuka wore a simple white button up long sleeve and a orange skirt. While Alice keep't her same attire.

"Wow." David sighed in bliss.

"What? You got a problem?" Rei asked cheekily.

"Uh, no not at all. That's a good look for you." David replied.

Rei smiled with a slight blush, and lead the girls around the tank to show off to to the rest of the boys, David stood up and followed the girls around the tank to discover a blissfully amazed Kohta and Takashi.

"Alright enough gawking we need to get moving." Saya said, glancing up the hill. "Takashi, David, head up the hill and scout around for any of those things." she ordered.

"Already done it. Not a single thing." David informed.

"That's odd. No one, not even a civilian." Saya pondered.

"Well how are we suppose to drive the tank up that?" Takashi asked, pointing over at the steep run off.

"I got it." David replied, walking over to the tank.

David lifted the front of the tank up and scooted toward the middle in order to balance it better, as he lifted the tank above his head, he leaped all the way up the run off, and easily sat the tank down on the street.

David leap't back down at the group, who looked at him in amazement."What?" David asked.

"You.. you just lifted a tank. Like it was nothing." Takashi replied in amazement.

"Yeah, so what?" David asked, unaware of his sudden feat of unbelievable strength.

"YOU LIFTED A 60 TON TANK MAN! WHEN A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO YOU COULD BARELY LIFT A CAR!" Kohta shouted historically.

"Kohta's right. You do seem stronger than you were a few days ago." Saeko agreed.

"Well Mercer did say that I would get strong the more creatures I consume." David pointed out, remembering Mercers words.

The mention of Mercer made everyone shift uncomfortablely, David sighed and changed the subject."Alright lets get moving."

**Later**

As the tank rolled its way down a steep street past a bike shop, David sighed in content and stared up at the sun. Rei popped the hatch and looked up at David."Mind if I sit with you?" she asked.

"Sure." David replied, scooting over to give Rei a seat.

As Rei took a seat next to him, David looked around the beautifully sunlit city. Cherry blossoms fell down, blown in by the wind and littering the streets, David sighed and took it all in, then realized Rei was staring at him happily.

"What?" David asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, just looking at you." Rei replied smiling.

David figited uncomfortably and glanced around,"Why are you acting like this?" David asked.

"Like what?" Rei asked, puzzled by Davids awkward behavior.

"Why are you acting so happy?" David asked, admiring a motorcycle as they passed.

"Well... because we haven't seen a single one of Them." Rei replied, moving closer to David.

David glanced over at her than looked down at the street, staring in thought."What's wrong?" Rei questioned, staring at David with concern.

"Nothing just.." David paused.

"Just what?" Rei pressed.

"It just I'm wondering why you guys don't see me as a monster like the rest of the Infected." David confessed.

"Why would we see you as a monster?" Rei asked, puzzled.

"Rei, I've killed people. Not to mention I can shift my arms into weapons, and I shoot black tentacles out of my body and consume things. If that's not a monster than I don't know what is." David said, looking away from Rei.

"David." Rei whispered, grabbing his hand."Your not a monster. Everyone here see's you as a friend. David you are the reason we made it this far, your kind, compassionate, and sweet." she assured, squeezing Davids hand tightly."Just because Mercer changed into something like him doesn't make you him."

"Its not Mercer I'm worried about, its my dad." David sighed."I'm pretty sure he's on a man hunt for me just itching to blast my head off without hesitation."

"Don't say that. I know your father loves you, and what makes you think he would do that?" Rei asked.

"Because he's Blackwatch." David simply replied.

Rei gasped quietly but stared down at the passing street in silence."David-" she cut off as the tank banked left suddenly, passing a group of prowling Brawlers.

"Shit, hang on!" David exclaim grabbing Rei and holding onto the hatch handle. Each frantic turn the tank took reveled more infected, finally as they approached an open highway that ran down into a highway tunnel, David's eyes widen in shock,"A wire!" he exclaimed, holding onto Rei tighter.

The tank swiftly banked left, avoiding the wire, running over numerous Infected and slipping on the Infected blood and gut heading straight for the wall ahead before slamming to a halt, sending Rei sailing out of Davids arm. Time seemed to slow as David barely missed Rei's outstretched hand. In a violent motion, Rei slammed into the hull of the tank on her back than landed on the concrete with a sickening thud.

"Rei!" David called out fearfully, knowing Rei was injured badly.

Rei slowly flopped onto her bad, moaning in pain, then gasped fearfully at a towering Brawler. David roared and slammed into the Brawler, sending it tumbling backwards into the approaching crowd of Infected.

"Fuck!" David exclaimed, shifting out his Hammerfists.

David stood protectively infront of Rei and prepared to fight for her life. Takashi, and Saeko leaped out of the hatch and stood battle ready. Takashi slid beside Rei and checked her over in concern."Rei are you OK?" Takashi asked in concern.

"No." Rei groaned in pain.

David looked back at the injured girl than glared at the Infected. He slammed his Hammerfists into the ground and sent a shockwave of spikes into the direction of the Infected. Killing a good portion of them.

Then the tanks long calibre cannon turned and pointed at the Infected and blasted away, sending pieces of flesh everywhere. David swiftly sheathed his Hammmerfists and morphed his Claws out, and charged forward, slicing into the giant crowd of Infected. Several Brawlers lunged at David, but David swiftly dismembered and consumed each one.

A lone Brawler lumbered toward Rei, who gasped and began to frantically back away. David snarled and leaped forward, colliding with the Brawler and gave it a Dirt Nap. As the Brawler writhed around in pain and a daze, two Juggernauts appeared, and lumbered toward the cornered group.

While Takashi and Saeko guarded Rei around the safety of the tank, David charged forward and body slammed into on of the approaching Juggernauts. The beast roared in surprise and raised a fist to strike David down but David sliced off the attacking appendage and proceeded to slice off the other arm, then finished it by decapitating the armless creature.

As the second juggernaut moved in to attack, David preform a leg sweep with his Claws, cutting off its legs, and sliced off the head. David then moved on to the Brawler he Dirt Napped and cleaved it in half. Saeko was darting around with almost inhuman speed, smashing the heads of the weaker Infected and even cracking open a Brawlers skull with her Kendo stick before retreating back to the tank.

Takashi, wielding a shotgun, began to blast the approaching Infected and killing two to three per shot. Unfortunately, Takashi tried to reload his gun but lost the shells, which rolled straight into the Infected crowd.

"Shit!" David cursed.

He looked around and back away infront of Rei, Saeko and Takashi. This was a desperate fight. Even Saya picked up a gun to help fight but eventually became overwhelmed and retreated back to the tank beside David, Takashi, Seako, and Rei.

"So this is how it ends?" David thought in defeat.

David looked over at Rei, who looked up at David, terror written across her face. David scooped her up of the concrete and hugged her tightly."We had a good run." David sighed.

"David." she whispered, hugging him back.

Takashi, seemingly, glared at this sight and turned his attention toward the crowd of Infected that were closing in, while Saeko and Saya clubbed and that got to close.

As David moved his hands up slightly as he hugged Rei, he felt the gun strap around he back and remembered the Springfield rifle she had. David forcefully leaned her back, making Rei cry out in surprise, and pulled the gun out, which was nessiled under her breasts."Sorry." David apologized for the sudden forcefully movement, and tug on her breasts.

"Takashi!" David called.

Takashi looked back at David and shot over to his position in an instant."Fire this at the bastards." David ordered, handing him the gun.

Takashi, without hesitation, grabbed the gun and balanced it on Rei's breast. Rei clenched up and prepared herself for the pain. As Takashi fired one round, it barely missed the incoming Infected, making Rei cry out in pain from the shot and Takashi to curse for missing.

David unsheathed his Claws and charged forward, slicing and dicing the incoming Infected, dodging income tank missiles as well. finally Takashi ran out of bullets and scooped Rei up in his arms and carried her to the tank. David then noticed Takashi and Saeko make a dash toward a stairway cracking the skulls of any Infected that got in there way, trying to lure the Infected into the direction by making a loud racket.

As the two stopped at the top of the stairs they realized only a few followed them. To there dismay, they couldn't make a beeline back to the tank, it was surrounded.

Suddenly a female voice ordered,"Cut the line. Get them out now."

David twisted around and saw several firefighters begin to cut the line, and blast the approaching Infected with pressurized water cannons. As the firefighters began to push them back the women revealed herself to have long, light purple hair and eyes of matching color. She wears her hair down and has it much shorter in the front and pushed to either side of her face. She also has a slender figure.

"Mommy!" Saya cried out in joy and leaped into the womens arms.

"Mommy?" David repeated, dumbfounded."That's Takagi's mom?!" David exclaimed in surprise as Saya cry and hugged her mother tightly.

But the Infected never stopped coming. They soon over ran the firefighters and proceeded closer to the larger group of humans. David snarled and leaped forward, slicing several of the closing Infected in half but to no avail. There was to many.

"No." David whispered, backing away from the massive tidal wave of monsters.

Suddenly, a fast moving figure slammed down infront of David and the Infected, revealing to be Mercer.

"David, David, David, way is you get into so much trouble?" Mercer scowled with a smirk.

"Mercer!" David exclaimed in relief.

"Don't worry, I got these guys. You focus on protecting your friends over there." Mercer smirked, motioning toward the clustered group of shocked humans.

David nodded and bounded over to the humans making the firefighters and Saya's mother jump in surprise. Rei jumped down from the tank and hugged David before commenting,"So that's Mercer." she hissed, glaring at Mercer.

"Yeah, that's him." David replied, staring at a Mercer, who didn't even flinch at the crowd of approaching Infected. Mercer simply twirled his arm around and summoned a large slender sword, that had a long, but relativly short dagger at the end of his elbow, and black cracked flesh with a orange glow in the core.

David stared in amazement at Mercer began to cut down there numbers as if they were nothing. Slicing 10 to 12 in each slice. Everyone, including Rei stared wide eyed at Mercers prows.

As Mercer cleave his way into the center, he sheathed his Blade and smirked evilly. Suddenly he grasped his stomach in agony, and staggered around as the Infected closed in. But in a sickening, violent explosion, hundreds of tendrils shot out of his body in all directions. Impaling all of the Infected, before sucking them back into his body, ripping every single Infected in half, leaving nothing but a battle field of blood, gore and mutilated bodies everywhere. And Mercer left unharmed in the center of the carnage.

David stared in utter astonishment, Mercer single handedly eradicated a seemingly endless army. Everyone stared at the man with astonishment and fear. Mercer smirked and dusted his hands off before slowly approaching the humans. Making Rei hide behind David fearfully.

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that." Mercer teased as he approached.

Kohta, Alice and Shizuka appeared out of the tank and stared fearfully at Mercer. Kohta shakily holding his gun, not knowing weather to fire or not. Alice leaped down and hid behind David with Rei holding onto her.

"My, my, what an impressive display of courage. But if I hadn't showed up you'd all be fucked." Mercer smirked, looking around at the cowering humans."Looks like you have alot to learn." Mercer glanced over at David.

"Thanks for saving my friends, if you hadn't showed up-" David cut off.

"Like I said you'd all be fuck. But sure your welcome. But I didn't come here to save you and your friends." Mercer explained."I came here to fetch you early."

"Why?" David asked.

"An old enemy of mine named James Heller is here. You see he was my first lieutenant when I went to war with Blackwatch the first time, but as I figured out to late, he rebelled and tried to consume me, but failed to realize just how powerful I am. But I need you to help me remove him." Mercer explained, growling with annoyance and irritation.

David pondered for a minute than looked around at his friends, then landed his sights on Rei and Alice who looked up at him questioningly."OK." David sighed.

"What! No, David!" Rei exclaimed.

"Rei, I have to. I gave him my word. Besides I'll be back." David grasped both of Rei's hands."I promise."

Rei looked tearfully up at David and reluctantly hugged him before he pulled away from them. Alice cried out and hung onto Davids leg tightly,"Alice I'm going to go away for alittle while. It's not forever. I promise." David said softly.

"No I don't want you to leave. I want to stay with you and the girls forever. My dad promised me he wouldn't die and he die. Please don't leave David." Alice sobbed.

David crouched down and hugged her tightly before handing her to Rei."See you around." David sighed, smiling sadly.

David turned away and began to follow Mercer who leaped up a nearby building, the last thing he heard was the grief stricken cries of Alice as she begged David not to leave. David stopped and looked back one last time at his friends and leaped up the building after Mercer.

As David was halfway up the building he heard Saya shout after him,"Meet us at the house at the top of the hill."

As David landed ontop of the building he glanced down at the street and shuffled forward, Mercer sat cross legged on a generator."I hate sappy goodbyes." Mercer growled in annoyance.

"Sorry its just I'm going to miss them." David said, looking back at the people below."We'll you were at a crossroads and you chose the right path." Mercer assured David. "Come on lets get moving."

As Mercer began to leap away he looked back down at his friends and noticed Rei was waving him goodbye. David smiled sadly and waved back before leaping after Mercer in the distance.

**ALRIGHT. That was awesome. Hopefully to you guys. Review on what you think. By the way, I was quit tired when I wrote this so bare with me. Alright heading to bed. Anti-Shadow out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Were back for chapter 10 eh. Well I hope you enjoy it. Also I wanted to thank a Mr Beaver Buttington for making me aware of a mistake I made in chapter 9 where David had to "sleep". Although I did fix it, hopefully, but I just wanted to point out that eventhough the Evolved don't have to sleep, Alex mentioned several times in the games, he has to have biomass if he want's to keep moving, and the more mass he consumes the more powerful he becomes and less likely to become tired.  
**

**Again thank you for pointing that out Mr Beaver and now onto chapter 10, again review on what you think so far.**

Chapter 10 Hell-er on Earth

As David navigated his way behind Mercer, he suddenly noticed his surroundings were becoming more chaotic. The sky had a blood red hue, tendrils sprouted from building to building like spiderwebs, and fluid fill sacks latched onto buildings, leaked with the virus. They were heading deeper into the city, where the infection is strongest.

"Why is he leading me deeper into the city?" David wondered, looking down at the ruined streets.

As Mercer landed on a nearby building, David realized thew were overlooking a large building surrounded by 3 story high walls made of 2 foot thick steel, and sentry turrets surrounded the walls. David then noticed a lone Infected stumble toward the wall and proceed to be ripped apart by the turrets, turned into a bloody puddle on the concrete.

"I presume you know were we are." Mercer asked scanning the court yard below.

" A Gentek facility protected by Blackwatch." David answered, reading the large leaders onto of the buildings roof on a billborad that spelled, **Gentek. **David lowered his gaze and noticed several Blackwatch agents rounding up ammunition and placing it into the transport vehicles.

"Why are we here?" David asked, looking up at Mercer.

"Ever heard of Project Orion?" Mercer replied with a question.

"Faintly. Although my father mentioned it a couple of times." David replied.

"In 2008, nearly 161 individuals were injected with a variant of the virus, and exhibited no negative side effects at all, but over time, their cellular structure was capable of regenerating much faster than the average human's. In addition to accelerated healing, or perhaps because of it, they also gained incredible strength and endurance. Their healing factor made them prime candidates for surgical enhancements, mostly in the form of bulletproof plating being molded to their soft muscle tissue, making them much more durable. They stand head and shoulders above the standard soldier, and have a much heavier build." Mercer explained in a scientific manner.

"So basically there Super soldiers?"David answered simply.

"Exactly, and were going to kill them all here." Mercer smirked. looked down at the building courtyard.

"Well how are are we going to get in undetected?" David asked, glancing around at the turrets.

"Who say's were sneaking in." Mercer replied with a smirk, unsheathing his Claws.

David frowned his eyebrows but unsheathed his Claws as well, and proceeded to follow Mercers lead. The two leaped off the building and crashed down in the court yard, and were met with the surprised curses and gunfire of the soldiers. Mercer dashed over to a cursing soldier and proceeded to consume him before moving onto the next.

David launched forward and began to slice several of the soldiers in half, feeling the agitating prick of bullets hitting him in the back. David glanced up and decided to take out the turrets while Mercer handled the soldiers.

David glanced over to a group of parked Blackwatch transport vehicles and dashed over to them in a flash, dodging the incoming missile of a rocket launcher. David slid beside the closest vehicle and lifted it above his head. David turned around, and tossed the vehicle into the general direction of the turrets, managing to hit two of the turrets.

With the turret threat at a minimal, David returned his attention back to the fight at hand. As David approached the a nearby trooper, a missile exploded infront of him, sending David sailing into the steel wall. David rubbed his head and snarled venomously at a nearby Blackwatch agent that wielded a rocket launcher who proceeded to mock David,"Chew on that you ugly motherfucker!"

David growled and leaped out of the steel wall at the assaulting missile launcher and promptly sliced both his arms off with his Claws, making him scream in agony,"AHHH, SON OF BITCH!"

As the Blackwatch agent really began to suffer, David finished him by driving his Claws into his chest, killing him instantly. As David rounded around to fight more Blackwatch, they all began to retreat into the facility. Mercer leaped beside David and snarled,"Let go."

Without hesitation both of the Prototypes charged into the facility, slashing any soldier or scientist that got in there way. As they entered a large storage room as big as a stadium that had large fuel tanks that were used to refuel the several military vehicles parked at the far side of the room. They stopped and looked around, searching for any Blackwatch.

"Were'd they all go?" David asked, looking around.

Suddenly a large bulky soldier dressed in a white Blackwatch jumpsuit bursted threw a wall 30 feet infront of the two Prototypes. He threw his head into there general direction and snarled,"You motherfuckers are going to die."

David growled and brought his Claws up, preparing to fight. But Mercer merely busted out laughing evilly,"I've been told that by things far more powerful than you. So what makes you any better?"

This seemed to piss off the soldier and he launched forward. Mercer didn't flinch, and promptly back handed the soldier into the steel door of the garage, denting it severely. David flinched at Mercers strength, he glanced over at Mercer who was now silent, and lost his signature smirk.

"David, finish him." Mercer commanded, void of all emotion.

David glanced at him in surprise but grunted in acknowledge, and lunged forward at the soldier who was recovering from Mercers blow, and drove his Claws into the super soldiers chest. The soldier yelled in pain and clocked David in the side of the head, sending him tumbling into the other side of the large room.

"Now you've pissed me off." David snarled.

The soldier growled and ripped the garage door off he dented, that Mercer punched him into, and tossed it toward David. David jumped and dodged the incoming object, he sheathed his Claws and shifted his Hammerfist out, and slammed into the soldier, and began to pound the soldier into the concrete floor.

Each punch smashed the soldier deeper into the floor, blood dripped from Davids fist as he slugged the soldier continuously. Finally, David shifted his Claws out and stabbed the beaten soldier in the chest, making him yell in pain once again.

As David raised the soldier into the air, the soldier still fought back, punching David repeatedly in the chest. In a violent motion, David ripped the soldiers lower half of his body off, tearing him in half, and then finished him off by crushing his skull in the palm of his Hammerfists.

As he finished the soldier, tendrils shot out of Davids body and absorbed the remains of the soldier. David's arms once again ached as they processed the soldiers DNA, accessing his special ability. Suddenly Davids muscles enlarged and his arms morphed into armor plated black arms with a dull spike at the elbow.

David admired his new appendage, until Mercer slowly began to clap in congratulations."Congratulations. A job well done."

David flexed his enhanced armored muscles and grinned slightly. Another super soldier leaped in from the ceiling, and lunged at David. David rounded on the soldier and punched him in the chest plate, feeling it collapse and pierce the soldiers lungs. The punch sent the super soldier sailing backwards and slam into the military vehicles that were parked on the other side of the large base room. Killing him instantly.

David chuckled at his further enhanced strength."Damn."

"Alright, that's enough, lets finish this. I'm getting bore." Mercer sighed in boredom.

Mercer looked downward and shifted his Claws out. Mercer drove his Claws downward into the concrete and sent a wave of spikes at the refuel tanks. Causing them to explode.

David covered his eyes at the blinding light, he looked over into Mercers direction and witnessed him leap up toward the hole in the ceiling the second super soldier made in order to escape. David leaped after him, barely escaping the massive explosion below him.

As David exited the building, he found Mercer waiting patiently for him at the entrance."About time you made it out." Mercer yawned.

"Well shit, I almost died because you didn't tell me you were GOING TO EXPLODE THE DAMN FUEL TANKS!" David exclaimed.

"Well I suggest you quit your bitching and get moving." Mercer retorted, leaping off the collapsing building.

"Oh shit!" David exclaimed, leaping just in time as the floor below him fell in and flames erupted from the building.

As David landed on a neighboring building, he looked back at the crumbling Gentek facility as Blackwatch scrambled to the vehicles. David sighed and sheathed his Musclemass away, then looked around for Mercer.

"Mercer!" David called looking around.

Suddenly a powerfully built bald black man that wore a black leather jacket with a red interior, dark blue jeans, black fingerless gloves and black boots, landed with a crash infront of David. David jumped in surprise and shifted his Claws out and faced the man.

"So, another one of Mercers bitches." the man growled."Wheres Mercer?"

"What's it to you?" David asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Answer the fucking question." the man roared, making David raise his Claws in defense."Were. Is. Mercer." he huffed impatiently.

"Why the fuck should I tell you anything?" David snarled in defense.

The man snarled and grabbed David by the throat in an instant and held him up in the air."WHERES MERCER?!" the man yelled in a demonic voice.

David snarled and swiped the man across the face with his Claws, as the man reeled back in pain, back shifted out his Musclemass power, and tackled the man threw the building. Crashing from floor to floor until they both slammed into the streets below.

The man retaliated and tossed David off of him, but David merely rolled in mid air and landed on his feet. The man jumped to his feet and growled deathly at David,"You've pissed of the wrong motherfucker."

"And who might that be?" David retorted.

"Sargent James Heller." Heller snarled.

**Uh, Oh. Now were in for it. Stay tuned and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"James Heller? This is the guy Mercer said that "kill" him back in New York." David said mentally, glaring at the hotheaded man.

"So you little motherfucker, whats your name?" Heller huffed, summoning Claws like Davids.

"David Ash." David simply replied.

"Well David, I'm going to fuck you up." Heller snarled.

David narrowed his eyes and prepared himself, knowing Heller was far stronger than him he summoned his Musclemass power. Heller roared and launched forward, with speed that far surpassed Davids. In a split second, David was knocked backwards threw several buildings behind him, he eventually felt the solid ground below him after he crashed threw the last building and rolled back to his feet.

"Damn this guys strong! Now wonder Mercer asked for my help!" David growled as Heller leaped over the ruined buildings after David.

As Heller moved in for a second attack David countered it by blocking with his armored Musclemass arms and uppercuted Heller. Heller flew backwards but rolled in mid air and cursed,"You little motherfucker!"

Heller launched forward and this time summoned a large sword and blindingly began to slash at David. Dodging left and right, David tried his best to avoid the superior Evolveds attacks but eventually was impaled by Hellers Blade.

"FUCK" David howled in pain.

"Now I'm going to ask you one more time. Where. Is MERCER." Heller roared, driving his Blade deeper into Davids stomach.

David howled in agony, then growled threw clenched teeth and stared down at Heller defiantly."Fuck you. I'm not telling you a damn thing."

Heller snarled and plunged his fist where Davids heart was. Fiery pain coursed threw Davids body, tendrils sprouted out of Hellers body and stabbed into David, pulling him closer.

"He's.. He's consuming me." David exclaimed in terror in his mind.

David closed his eyes in utter defeat and hung his head. So this is it ,he thought,"I'm never going to see my mom again, or Takashi, Saeko and the others. And Rei."

Suddenly, Davids life flashed before his eyes, the time his Uncle Travis didn't come home on his 12th birthday, all the times he train with his father, the first time he drove a car, but the most prominent one was a vision of Takashi and the others laughing and cutting up with David.

Suddenly the voice of his father began to speak as a vision of a very young David that sat in the floor as his father, John, sat on the couch infront of him."Son I want you to understand that Blackwatch is a corrupt government agency. But we, you and I." John explained, resting a hand on the younger Davids shoulder,"Are not like that. These people love the pain and suffering they cause to others. But you are different, you are a fighter, a protector. David, never forget who you. Fight for whats right even when things seem hopeless. Promise me you will never forget that."

"I promise dad." the younger David promised.

Suddenly Davids eyes shot open and jerked his face into Hellers. Heller snarled but then his eyes widened in shock and astonishment as David consumed Hellers tendrils, making him howl in pain. David's body forcefully ejected Hellers Blade and instantly healed in a blink of an eye.

Heller staggered backwards and snarled,"Motherfucker! I don't know how you did that but I'm still going to kill you!"

Heller launched forward again, shifting his arms into three fingered muscular arms like Davids Musclemass power, but were soft and fleshy with a red inner glow. As Heller approached, David instantly grabbed his arms, not even flinching, Hellers fleshy hands seemed to envelope Davids armored fists in pasty biomass before reeling back in pain as they were being absorbed by David.

Heller yelled in agony and tried to pull away, but couldn't, he stared into Davids shining red eyes, in shock and astonishment. Finally, Heller released himself from Davids grip once both his arms were consumed by David. Davids body seemed to be processing the DNA he absorbed but realized his Musclemass power was fading into something.. different.

The plates from his arms began to climb up Davids body, enveloping him in a organic armor, the armor finally grew downwards and eventually completely covered Davids body. But Davids strength never waned, instead his Musclemass seemed to Evolve. His four fingers morphed into two, whilst keeping his thumb, and red glowing lights coursed threw Davids viral veins in the new arms.

Both of Hellers arms were gone, but healed in an instant. Heller began to shift his arms into something but they wouldn't morph. He looked up at David and stared at him in utter shock before snarling,"You little son of bitch! You stole my fucking power!"

Davids armored head stared down at the appendages before he rounded on Heller." Alright you son of bitch. I want you to tell me why you want Mercer so badly."

"You little motherfucker! You think you can just-" Heller cut off.

David dashed forward and punched Heller in the stomach, covering him in a mass of thick tendrils, subduing him as the tendrils that splattered across the ground and dug deep into the concrete. Heller struggled against the sticky biomass but stopped when the tendrils began to tear him apart with every movement.

"God damn it!" he roared as his arm popped out of its socket.

"Now I'm going to ask you again. Why are you after Mercer?" David asked, grabbing Hellers shirt collar and forcing his face into Davids.

Heller growled but eventually confessed,"That motherfucker released the virus in Penn Station New York, both time. And the son of a bitch killed my wife."

David narrowed his eyes behind his armored mask but Heller continued,"I thought he killed my daughter but she was alive, Blackwatch held her captive. As I was about to save her from from those motherfuckers, Mercer sent one of his bitches after her and took her away from me. So I hunted him down and finished him." he concluded."Or so I thought."

David eased his grip from Hellers collar and released him, allowing the tendrils to melt away into a puddle of biomass. Heller looked up at David in confusion and raised up to his feet.

As Heller was about to question David further, a large white canister rolled out of one of the nearby buildings and sprayed a noxious white cloud of gas. Heller and David coughed, and gasped for air. The gases burning effect, made Davids body writhed as the virus screamed in pain.

Davids armor melted into his skin and Davids Tendrils morphed away as well. Heller coughed and leaped out of the gas, but David staggered around, wheezing and trying to wave the gas away.

Davids vision began to blur and he fell on his hands and knees, coughing up blood, before finally blacking out.

**Later**

David began to regain his senses as he heard distorted voices. His vision blurred but eventually cleared as he stared up from a lab table. He heard two scientist conversing about him.

"The specimen's blood is oddly symbiotic." The scientist explain, staring threw a microscope.

"What do mean, Blacklight? But doesn't the virus take over the body and morph it into its own purpose?" the second scientist questioned staring at the microscope in surprise.

"I don't believe this is the same virus. Granted it acts the same, but I believe it is more-." he paused

"More what sir?" asked the second scientist.

"More evolved." the first scientist finished.

"What?!" exclaimed the second scientist."How is this even possible and why is it evolving now, and under what circumstances?"

"I don't know maybe it found a suitable host to do so but it seems to be working to absorbing the Whitelight in his system. Normally this would kill any other Evolved or even ZUES or ARES but HADES seems to be constructing the virus into a something different now that he came into contact with a small dose of the Whitelight." the first scientist explained.

"Into what?" asked the second scientist

The first scientist drew away from the microscope and stared at the second scientist in astonishment."Into an anti-virus."

"What!" exclaimed the second scientist, wide eyed."How!"

"It's like the virus has attached itself to the curing componates of the Whitelight. You see, Whitelight as we first new it was contaminated by ZEUSES blood, well after many years of purification we had synthesized it into viral antibodies. As we all know, that Whitelight is mutated anti bodies that have been purified and is now deadly to the Blacklight host but HADES is different. His body is actually absorbing the Whitelight and changing, granted though his body is merely recovering but if he was to come into contact with pure Whitlelight." the scientist paused."He would become something much more powerful."

Seeing an opportunity David leap't past the dumbfounded scientist and groggily ran threw the genetics lab. As he ran out the room he heard one of the scientist order a code red alert, and soon a red flashing lights filled the hall as David stumbled out. Blackwatch crowded the halls as scientist scrambled out of the building.

"HADES is loose in the building. We require back up immediately." informed a Sargent.

As David tried to summon his Claws all he received was swirl of the virus and his vision to fail."Damn." David hissed.

"Open fire." commanded the Sargent as the rest of the squad took formation.

The halls were filled with the hellfire of bullets. David looked behind him and noticed a large window. He instinctively leaped out of the large window and fell several stories down, but due to his body processing the Whitelight, crashed to the ground ungracefully on his back.

David groaned and slowly rised to his feet. As the Blackwatch agants began to fire down from the window, David hoveled out of the facility down a nearby alleyway.

"Sir we lost HADES. What do want us to do?" asked the Sargent.

"_Find him, and bring him back alive. He is precious cargo now." ordered a man on the intercome._

**In a alleyway far from the facility**

David tiredly staggered toward a nearby alley and slumped down against the brickwall of the building. David clenched his side and hissed in pain. Suddenly three Blackwatch agents appeared around the corner and held him at gun point.

"Don't move." ordered the first gunman.

"As the two agents began to coral around David, he growled and tried to get to his feet to fight but was struck in the jaw by the second agents gun.

"Stay down you piece of shit. Or we'll kill you were you lie." snarled the second gunman.

As the third soldier approached he promptly shot the second soldier in the head, and as the first one cursed in surprise shot him inbetween the eyes.

David looked at the remain soldier in surprise, as he approached David."Hello son." the soldier said gruffly.

"Dad." David whispered in disbelief.

The soldier removed his helmet, and stared at David softly. His blue eyes were filled with sorrow and joy, and his gruff face broke out with a smile.

David sat up and continued to stare in shock, John stretched out a hand and pulled David to his feet, and hugged his son tightly.

"I thought you were dead son. I searched high and low for you at that school and couldn't find you. I almost lost hope until all the agents of Blackwatch were informed of a threat that had destroyed the super soldier program. Code named HADES. When I saw you were the target I just couldn't believe it." John whispered as he hugged David tighter.

David returned the hug and suddenly felt like a child again, on the days his father returned from duty he would always hug him as a greeting."I'm sorry you have to see me this way." David said, pulling away and looking at the ground in shame.

John stared at his son with love rather than hate or malice, he placed a hand on Davids shoulder."David, you are still my son, Infected or not." John said softly.

David looked up at his father, taken aback by his comment and smiled slightly. John returned his son's smile but was interrupted by a loud voice on his walkie talkie._"Sargent Ash have you found the target?"_

David looked expectingly at his father who simply replied,"No sir the target has escaped. But two of my men were killed by Brawlers on the search."

_"Damn it, alright report back to base for debriefing. That's an order" ordered the voice. _

"Yes sir."

David stared at his father as he buckled his walkie talkie back to its strap. John looked up and smiled." I'm giving you a head start son. Go, now. Before more Blackwatch show up." John ordered.

David stared dumbfoundedly at his father before hugging him one last time."I love you dad." David said, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"I love you to son." John said returning the hug.

David backed away, and ran out the rounded a corner, feeling his powers coming back, and leaped out toward the distance. He looked back and smiled,"Thanks dad." he whispered.

**OK I know what your thinking. Where did this come from. I'll explain it better if the scientist didn't. As for my grammar, I apologize and am getting a little better, but will hopefully improve threw the chapters.**

**And I want to give a special thanks to a Legacy of the Thirteen Primes. I hope I made the Musclemass power evolving into Tendrils bit a little more to everyone's liking.**

**Review on what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 David and Goliath

2 days have past since Davids run in with James Heller, and Mercer's disappearance. David is overlooking a Blackwatch convoy, a group of 10 Blackwatch troopers and a Thermotic tank taking point, when something catches his eye.

A tall lean women in a black jumpsuit is perched on a nearby building glaring down at the Blackwatch convoy. David narrows his eyes and stares at the strange women.

Her arm morphs into a long tube shaped barrel with one hooked spike at the tip, and she glares down it like a gun. She suddenly sends a barrage of tennis ball sized lumps of red wavy biomass at the convoy, which stick to the tank similar to C4 explosive gel.

"Damn, wish I could do that." David shrugged, staring down at the convoy with interest.

The troop's jumped in surprise and pointed there guns up at the figures location but she was gone. After a quick survey they advanced on the tank, which had stopped and the driver and gunman were now investigating the odd biomass writhing at the side of there tanks treads.

Suddenly, the biomass exploded without warning and a barrage of tendrils spewed out of the biomass that swiftly grabbed all the soldiers and pieces of concrete. As the tendrils pulled in the cursing soldiers and concrete in, this time it exploded in a bloody mist. Leaving nothing behind but the flaming wreckage of the tank, and pieces of the soldiers lying about the street.

"Son of bitch!" David exclaimed, staring down at the carnage.

"Did you not like what you see?" questioned a feminate voice behind David.

David narrowed his eyes and faced the strange female Evolved who was resting on a nearby ledge. The strange women grinned wickedly at David, her yellow eyes flickered in the blood red sky light of the infected air.

"Not quite. I just find your methods a little.. chaotic." David replied, staring at the Evolved suspiciously.

"Well when it comes to Blackwatch you can't be to careful." the women said, looking David over in interest.

She got up from her perch and slowly approached,"So your David Ash. Our new lieutenant is quite impressive indeed." she said, eyeing Davids body hungrily.

David stared at the women suspiciously. She clearly had the attitude of a manipulative puppet master. David knew he had to be careful with this women.

"So, since you know me, who are you?" David injected, deriving her attention from Davids body.

"My darling, I am Selene. Its a pleasure to meet you." Selene purred sliding closer to David.

David shifted uncomfortably, granted the women was quite attractive, David knew there was something up with her. The women wore a tight, very tight, black jumpsuit. It showed off her reasonable sized breasts that were topped of with the bumps of her nipples. Her shining black hair blew in the wind, and her yellow eyes betrayed a strong desire for power and lust.

As she inched closer, David glared at her and promptly grunted,"Keep you distance."

Selene instantly stopped but grinned seductively and replied,"Don't be like that. I'm just trying to say hello." she slid right beside David and pressed up against him."Besides, half the Evolved Mercer has me working with aren't as handsome as you. My, all I want to do is just-" she leaned in to crush her lips against Davids but David backfliped away and landed on the other side of the building away from her.

"I said, keep you distance." David repeated, slightly losing his patients.

"Easy little one. I mean you no harm." Selene cooed as she approached David slowly.

As she neared, Selene slinked behind him and whispered,"Did you really think you can trust Mercer?"

David raised both his eyebrows in surprise and rounded on her."No I don't, but what he has shown me about Blackwatch has only proved to me that he is trying to help."

Selene cackled evilly like a witch, making David jump in surprise."You really believe that? You believe Mercer is hear to help?"

"Yes." David replied hesitantly.

"Then your a bigger fool than I thought." Selene growled.

David opened his mouth to fire back a defensive comment but was cut off as Selene pressed on,"For you to trust the man that is responsible for this virus is beyond stupidity. You see Heller was right about Mercer releasing the virus both times, on purpose. But, of course he had to play the wounded hero seeking redemption when all it was was to cover up his fuck ups. You are just a pawn of a revolution that will eventually end with you losing your life to Mercer."

David narrowed his eyes and hissed,"Why are you telling me this."

"Its simple really. I want power and Mercer is in the way of that. I need him removed." Selene retorted, glancing down at her nails.

David glared at her and straightened up,"Why don't you do it yourself? You seem to be capable." David asked.

"Oh me. No, no, no David. You see Mercer can easily kill me but YOU on the other hand, can kill Mercer." Selene replied, slowly creeping around David.

"Me, kill Mercer. Liston lady I gave Mercer my word that I will help him and if you think-" David snarled but was cut off as Selene retorted,"Well did you ever think of the fact that Mercer is a lier. What about when he see's no more use in you."

David opened his mouth to speak but was silenced as Selene continued,"How about the fact your fathers Blackwatch? OR maybe the fact that you are bigger threat to him then you think. I was there David, at the lab, you are something completely different from us and you know it. If Mercer was to catch wind of this he will see you as a threat and have you immediately removed."

David looked down at the pavement, confused on what to believe until Selene stopped circling him and whispered with an evil grin,"Join me David. Join me and become what you were meant to be. The ruler of the world and you can have me all to yourself."

David suddenly came to realization and growled,"Your lieing, all your going to do is use me as a pawn and backstab me at the last minute."

"And to think I called you stupid. Yes your right I am going to use you but unless you want your human friends to live another day I suggest you join me." Selene growled evilly.

"What did you do to my friends?" David snarled, shifting out his Claws.

"Nothing yet but do you see that house on top of the hill." Selene pointed out toward the mansion on the hill in the distance.

Davids eyes followed her finger and his eyes widen in horror. A vaguely humanoid, larger than a building of several stories that lacked skin on most of its body, displaying its bare musculature, its face is also severely lacking in skin, which will give it an almost skeletal look. Noticeably, all four of its limbs are in different proportions. It had oddly-angled back legs and front arms like a massive gorilla, was making its way toward the manner.

"My friend is just itching to meet them. But he can play a bit "rough"." Selene said menacingly.

David stared at the Goliath creature in complete and total shock. Selene finally add,"So, what will it be?"

David shadowed his face as he looked down at the pavement, he then replied,"First of all I'm going to kill your big friend."

Selene frowned her eyebrows,"And second I'm going to kill you." David finished as he summoned his tendrils and subdued her in a chain of wed biomass.

"HOW DARE YOU YOU LITTLE BASTARD! IF YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!" Selene screeched like a banshee.

"Keep your nagging up, all your doing is hearing your self talk." David sighed in irritation.

App-on leaping off the building David heard the outraged cursing of Selene, he landed with a crash and dashed forward toward the mansion. Sifting into his armor, he barreled forward, slowed slightly by his weight. As he wall ran and leaped over several buildings, David began to approach the Goliath. As he was only a few miles away from the colossal beast, he heard the shriek of a banshee.

As he twisted around, Selene who had freed herself from Davids Tendrils slammed into him and tossed him into a row of parked cars.

Being armored though, it didn't phase him. David leaped out of the pill up of cars and slammed infront of Selene.

"David, now honey please hold still as I BLOW YOU TO PIECES!" Selene roared as she summoned her Bio-gun.

David prepared himself for a but the explosive biomass was more powerful than he expected. As the blob of mass slammed into him it exploded on contact, once again he was sent flying backwards and this time crashed threw a building.

Selene charged forward threw the wreckage, blasting wildly at David as he leaped over her head and slammed behind her. David summoned his Claws and swiped her across the stomach, then sent her sailing with a quick uppercut slash across the chest.

Selene flew upwards but rolled and Airdashed up toward a building ledge and taunted,"Is that all you've got David. I expected better."

David narrowed his eyes behind his mask and grabbed a nearby parked car and tossed it at Selene. Catching her off guard. As the car collided with Selene David seized an opportunity and summoned his Hammerfist. He leaped over the building and slammed down on Selene as she tossed the car aside, and proceeded to grab her by the throat and punch her into the air. David than leaped up and sucker punched her back down to earth, than to finish her off he slammed down and impaled her on his Hammerfist spikes.

After he retracted his spikes back into his Hammerfists and approached the bloody and beaten female Evolved who lay in a pool of her own biomass and blood.

"What do have to say for yourself now?" David asked, approaching the trickster Evolved with unsheathed Claws.

"David please, I... didn't... ack... I didn't mean it like that.. I was just."Selene begged as she coughed up blood.

David was soon app-on her and he raised his Claws. He stared down at the wretched creature that had the form of a women, but something stayed Davids hand. As he lowered his Claw Selene grinned evilly and shifted her Bio-gun out and prepared to shoot David in the stomach only to be met with a slice across the neck.

Selene grasped her neck and a geyser of biomass and blood spurted out of her neck and she grasped her neck, gasping for air. She looked wildly at David as he stabbed his Claws into her, finishing her and consuming her.

After the last of Selene disappeared into David his left arm vibrated violently and morphed into a double barrel shotgun style Bio-gun with a small jagged spike on the tip that served as a sight, and a row of spikes on the sides of the gun.

David investigated his new weapon than he heard the gunshots in the distance toward the manner and immediately leaped to action. As David leaped over the the last building he saw that the Goliath had broken threw the main gate and was proceeding to bulldoze the encampment with its giant boulder fist.

David snarled and leaped forward, he began to process the configurations of how to fire the Bio=gun as Selenes knowledge coarsed threw his mind. David then felt a slight _ting_ as the Bio-gun fired off a duo of black spikes out of the barrels, that exploded on contact as they collided with the side of the Goliaths face.

The Goliath roared in pain and collapsed to the ground in a daze. As he crashed down to the ground, David heard the surprised exclaims of familiar voices.

David turned his armored head toward the voices and realized they were Takashi and the rest of the group perched on a high hiding place on a balcony high in the air. David smiled behind his mask but felt a crushing blow as the Goliath slapped him away with a giant fist.

David smashed into the iron fence on the other side of the large court yard, the blow itself felt like a building just bitch slapped him."Damn, that hurt." David groaned as his head wobbled around from the blow.

He suddenly notice the Goliath advance on the group as Kohta promptly shot out its right eye, making it screech in pain. David shook his head and leaped forward, blasting the Goliath in its humped fleshy back as he sailed over it. Davids blasts were far more powerful than the average bullet, his spikes bullets began to tear the beast apart and soon all that remained of the already hideously deformed creature was a jagged, bloody Frankenstein monster, with large clumps of flesh dangling off of it.

"Damn it. This son of bitch just won't go down." David growled as he dodged a swipe from its scythe like right arm. As David prepared to fire off another shot he felt sick to his stomach, he clenched his stomach in pain as he sheathed his Bio-gun."I guess I have to wait until my biomass recovers before I can blast this bastard again." David panted.

The Goliath roared at David as he summoned his Claws out and pounced on the creatures back, and proceeded to cleave at the Goliaths neck. The beast roared in pain and clocked David off the nape of its neck sending him crashing into the mansion.

As David crashed threw a heavily decorated china room, a small bedroom and finally into a kitchen with many pots and pans as well at the stove which had been left on.

"Well someones just trying to burn this house down." David sighed sarcastically as he turned off the stove he crashed into.

As David pulled himself out of the wreckage, he was met with a katana thrusted into his face by a familiar raven haired girl,"Don't move." Saeko growled.

"Ah, come on Saeko don't tell me you've forgotten me already." David said with a hint of sarcasm.

Saeko's eyes widen in shock and she lower her blade," David?" she whispered.

David melted his armor away and reveled his face, smiling awkwardly and holding his arms out wide,"Surprise." he said.

Saeko, dropped her sword and tears began to envelope in her eyes as she gave him a crushing hug. This surprised David as Saeko was usually a tough chick, and not a touchy feely type gal. She sobbed softly on his shoulder before pulling away from him with a slight smile.

"Glad to see your alright." she said, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

David raised an eyebrow and smiled,"Well its not like I was going to be gone forever now."

Takashi suddenly came barraging in with a raised shotgun,"Saeko did you see it-" he cut off."David." he whispered in disbelief.

"Hey Takashi." David greeted warmly.

Takashi stared for a few moments before smiling and walking up to David, giving him a firm hand shake."Great to see you man."

"Same to you." David replied.

Soon after Takashi the rest of the group, Kohta, Shizuka, Saya and two adults, the female from before that lead the firefighters and a gruff man appeared from the next room.

"Mister David!" Shizuka cried in joy as she crushed the young man in a tight grip.

"Miss Shizuka." David wheezed as she crushed his face into her breasts.

David finally managed to weasel his was out of her grip and gasp for air, Hohta smiled and fist bumped David as he approached while Saya promptly slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell Saya!" David yelped, rubbing the back of his head.

"Baka, we were worried sick!" Saya snarled, placing her hands on her hips and staring intensely into his green eyes with her orange eyes.

"Well geez, sue me for repaying a debt." David complained.

Everyone in the room chuckled at this but it ceased as a booming noise sounded outside that shook the house. As everyone charged out of the house they all gasped as the the Goliath began to head straight toward a refugee camp.

"Damn it that thing just won't stop." Takashi whispered.

David growled in determination and summoned his Bio-gun. This act made our gun otaku Kohta squeal out in a series of spaz attacks before grabbing Davids arm gleefully."Hehehehe, oh think of what kind of damage I could do with this!" Kohta cackled manically.

"That's my arm Kohta." David said, looking down at the gun otaku with a slightly annoyed facial expression.

"Uhh, wheres the trigger?" Kohta asked as he twisted Davids Bio-gun arm around, hunting for the trigger.

There attention was redirected back to the Goliath as it slowly approached the camp,"Kohta I'm going to need this." David informed as he pulled his arm out of Kohtas grasp and leaped onto the roof mansion.

David than leaped off of the roof and as he landed infront of the Goliath, twisted around and shot its right scythe like arm off. Making the Goliath scream in pain, as blood rained down from the grizzly wound.

David than proceeded to blast the legs off the towering creature and as it collapsed to the ground, leaped for the head. As David shifted his Claws out, he stabbed into the Goliaths skull and pulled with all his might.

The Goliath thrashed and gurgled on its own blood, but David held on tight. Tendrils sprouted out of Davids back and stabbed into the Goliaths neck, making the beast scream out in more pain.

David could feel the bones in the Goliath snap as he pulled the spine apart and the loud tearing of flesh. Giving it a final pull, David finally ripped the behemoths head off, and proceeded to consume the giant. To everyone's amazement and horror.

After a hurricane of gore and a shower of blood, the Goliaths corpse finally dissolved into Davids body. But the effect was strange, as if he ate to much, David fell over on the ground and his sight began to fail as all he heard were the distorted cries of his friends and Saeko's concerned face was all he could see before his world went dark.

**Alright, good chapter I hope. First off the Bio-gun idea credits go straight to Legacy of the Thirteen Primes, for this was his idea and there for I do not own it.**

**Review, Favorite, or Follow.****  
**

**Already working on chapter 13**


	13. Story on Hold

**I regret to inform you that the story chapters will be updated at longer periods of time due to a friend of mine losing his father to liver cancer and sever writers block from that as well. I'm also on holiday so please be patient and I apologize for the false alert.**

**Sincerely **

**Anti-Shadow**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yo I'm back. I know you are itching to read the new chapter so I'll make this brief. My friend is fine now that some time has passed from losing his dad. Although it did hurt me deeply for him to pass, life moves on. Alright now that I'm back enjoy the story and thanks for the condolences.**

**R.I.P  
John **

Chapter 13 Reawakening

It has been 2 days since David's confrontation with the Goliath, in an elegantly decorated room; David was asleep in a queen sized bed covered with a large, thermal white and black quilt decorated with a yin-yang symbol. A groan escaped from David as he groggily came to his senses.

David's eyelids heavily opened as he woke up from his 2 day coma. With difficulty, he raised himself from the bed and gathered his senses, rubbing the back of his head which had a splitting headache.

"Damn, what happened?" David asked himself, looking around the room.

The sun was setting as bright orange sunlight streaked the white walls of the room, which was filled with many ceramic glass figures of animals such as a glass tiger that glimmered in the light. As David finish looking around the room, he slowly slid off the side of the bed, each movement ached like he had just been pummeled by somebody.

After a moment to catch his breath, David shuffled out the room into the hallway. Ahead of him was a stair case that lead down to the lower floor of the house and from there he heard the chatter of some familiar voices. With a half smile, David limped onward and down the stairs. He entered a large dining room filled with pearl white furniture. At a large white table, he saw his friends conversing with each other.

"He still won't wake up. It's been two days since Mister David showed up and nothing. Not even a twitch." Shizuka said gravelly.

Takashi stared down sadly at the table,"So he still won't wake up hu."

David was about to say something when he heard a cry of joy,"David!"

David looked over to his right and saw Alice barge down the hall. She wrapped her arms around his waist and joyfully said,"I'm so happy to see you! It's about time you woke up sleepy head!"

David chuckled and patted Alice on the head as Zero came barging after Alice, panting and barking happily. The others instantly shot up from their seats and happily greeted David.

"Thank god man! We thought you were never going to wake up!" Takashi exclaimed joyfully, grasping David's shoulder.

David chuckled,"It'll take a lot more than an ugly ass Frankenstein Monster to kill me."

Takashi smiled and chuckled. Suddenly, David felt a crushing hug from Shizuka as she cried in joy,"I'm so glad your awake Mister David! I thought you would never wake up!"

David smiled and patted Shizuka on the back,"Ya well I'm back now so don't worry."

Shizuka giggled and released David as Kohta approached next,"Man that was some fight. You learned some new tricks while you were gone."

David grinned and summoned his Bio-gun, making Kohta cackle manically."You got to let me shoot that some time."

"Sure, no problem pal." David chuckled.

As Kohta fist pumped in the air and cried "Yes" Rei was next to greet him. David smiled at Rei who returned the smile and hugged him tightly."Dummy. You had us worried sick." She scolded gently.

"Hey it's not my fault, I ate too much." David defended. Rei giggled and pulled away from David, a tear fell down her left cheek. David smiled until suddenly Takagi slapped him in the back of the head, she viciously chided,"Baka! Don't you ever do that again! You had us all worried"

David sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Even though he had super strength and durability, it still hurt like hell when Saya hit him."It's great to see you too Saya." David smiled.

Saya's eyes widened and blushed crimson at David's comment and smile. She sheepishly replied,"Ya, its… it's good to see you too."

While David smiled at Saya's embarrassed attitude, the tall man he had seen briefly during his arrival, entered the house through the front door just down the hallway. He smiled gruffly and approached David,"So your finally awake are you.", he said in a somewhat gravel voice that had a edge of authority to it.

He stretched out a hand and introduced himself,"I am Kanamasa Takagi, the Don and head of the Takagi family."

David gripped the man's hand in a strong hand shake, but not with his complete strength. Under the Dons white gloves David could feel his strong grip, it surprised David how strong it was. David introduced himself,"My names David Ash." He smiled and said,"I'm pretty sure you know what I am."

The Dons welcoming smile vanished. He released my hand and stared at me with his intense predatory orange eyes, as if he was a big cat moving in for the kill."I am quite aware of what you are David, and of your ties to Blackwatch."

David froze, his eyes widened slightly. 'He knows about Blackwatch?! How?!' David exclaimed in surprise mentally. As if the Don had read his thoughts he continued,"My daughter and her friends have told me much about the things they have seen." He paused."And of your powers."

David was shocked, not only did this guy know about his powers but he also knew about his relation to Blackwatch! 'This could get ugly' David thought. But, the Don never gave off a sense of disgust or hate, just a cool, calm, authoritive attitude."I wish to formally welcome you to my home and to thank you for keeping my daughter safe from the Infected. I must go and tend to other things, please make yourself at home."

He turned to walk away but stopped halfway and glance sideways at David,"But understand that if you harm any of my people…" he paused."I'll have you removed."

The threat itself sounded intimidating but didn't scare David, he simply narrowed his eyes after the man as he disappeared out the front door. While the group looked after the Don in slight shock, Takagi growled,"Don't mind my father, he's an asshole sometimes."

David glanced questioningly at Takagi before he noticed someone was missing from the group."Where's Seako?" David asked, looking around.

"I think she's out back at the cui pond." Takagi answered.

David guessed it was out back."Mind showing me? I kinda don't know my way around." he asked Takagi. Takagi raised an eyebrow suspiciousl,"Sure.".

As David left the group behind in the dining hall, he was lead deeper into the house by Takagi. This place was huge! The ceiling was literally 10 feet high, and the decorations and furniture of the house were colored in exotic patters.

While David admired the house on his way to the back door Takagi said,"Were having dinner in an hour so once your done talking to Seako bring her to the dining room so we can eat."

As we approached the back door she sheepishly added,"Its really great to see you back on your feet. You had us worried."

David looked at Takagi as she stopped at the back door and smiled."Well I'm OK now so there's no need to worry anymore." Takagi looked at David and half smiled and blushed slightly,"Just be more careful next time Baka." She scolded softly.

Takagi walked past David and returned to the dining hall. Leaving him alone. David smiled and thought'I know she likes me but does she really have to call me an idiot.'. David shook his head and turned the doorknob and entered the backyard.

As the golden orange light of the sunset hit David and filled his body with warmth, he was dazzled by the scenery of the yard. It was beautiful; several cherry trees dotted the estate, covered with pink cherry blossoms that sparkled in the sunlight. As David admired the scenery, he notice Seako resting on her knees at the foot of the cui pond.

She seemed to be meditating that much as certain, her eyes were closed and her hands rested on her knees as she took in deep breaths every so often."Seako!" David called making her eyes shoot open. She turned around and stared at David as he casually walked up to her."Hello David. Its about time you woke up." She smiled.

Seako stood up and revealed her stunning blue and purple kendo robe, making David freeze in place and stare at her in awe."Man you're gorgeous." David said aloud. Seako blushed fiercely and smiled,"You really think so?"

David suddenly realized he said his thoughts outloud and he nervously replied,"Ya, you really do."

Seako's face grew even more red making David more nervous. Finally, after a moment of silence Seako stepped closer to David, making him shift uncomfortably."I'm really glad your alright. You had me scared when you passed out after fighting that giant monster 2 days ago." Seako said, taking another step closer.

Seako was now face to face with David. Their faces were at least 5 inches apart. David glanced around nervously,"Well I'm alright now. I'm just glad you and the others are alright."

"I'm happy about that as well. You know, as soon as you left me and Takashi had to go another way to Takagis house since more of Them showed up as soon as you left with Mercer." She explained, growling in disgust at the mention of Mercer.

David stared at Seako as she leaned up against his shoulder,"Alice was really sad when you left. She wouldn't stop crying after the day you left. Rei was quite depressed as well, I think she really likes you. Maybe even loves you."

David sweat dropped at the thought of a relationship with Rei, but brushed it off as Seako continued,"It was really hard for me and Takashi to make it to the estate, several times we almost died. I even thought about letting myself get torn apart by Brawlers."

David couldn't believe what he was hearing, Seako the strong, confident sword fighter, thought about giving up. He asked Seako,"What stopped you?"

Seako was silent, leaning up against Davids shoulder before finally pulling her head off his shoulder and smiled,"Takashi convinced me. He told me about how things are worth fighting for, and how much I meant to him."

'So Takashi likes Seako? Well good for him at least he can move on from Rei.' David thought, remembering about Rei and Takashi's past relationship. Then Seako added,"Then I also remembered how you were willing to sacrifice yourself to save others, I knew you would never give up. I never really knew you before but I know now that you are a hero David. You might be a monster to others but to the people who love and care for you see you as the kind, compassionate man you are."

Seakos words made David laugh mentally,"A hero? I'm not Superman." He sighed.

Seako giggled,"You know what I mean."

Truth be told he didn't know what she meant, and why she was being so… deep about this conversation. All he was doing was saying hello and that he was OK! While David's thoughts percolated in his mind Seako rested her head back on his shoulder,"Besides I really missed you."

The close contact and mushy gunk talk was making David very uncomfortable. Then, Seako pulled her head up and gave David a soft stare, before closing her eyes and pecked him on the cheek, making David look at Seako in surprise.

Seako smiled and began to walk away, she beckoned David,"Come, Takagi and her family have made dinner by now. I'm pretty sure that's why you came out here in the first place." Seako smiled mischievously before disappearing there the back door into the estate.

David stared after the swordswomen in thought before stifling a sigh and walking after her.

XXX

Dinner was great. Eventhough Davad didn't need to eat real food to survive now, it was good to have something to eat. As he sat on the edge of his bed in thought, Rei opened the door.

"May I come in?" she asked politly.

"Sure. Some on in." David replied.

Rei walked in and shut the door behind her."We've all been relying on you. You were brave- even at the school too." She started as she sat down beside David. She winced as she sat down.

"Your back still hurting?" David asked, investigating Rei.

"Ya, I'm fine. I'm still pissed off you let Takashi balance an AK-47 on my boobs." She said.

"Whatever you loved it." David teased.

Rei giggled and playfully punched his shoulder,"Jerk."

They sat in silence for a moment before Rei spoke,"You know, we haven't chose a leader yet." She leaned up against David,"Everyone thinks it should be you."

"Me?" David asked, surprised."Why me?"

"Well your very brave, strong, and-" David cut her off,"Well that's not really me, all that is thanks to the virus, besides Takashi is more than deserving."

Rei sighed,"I know you don't want to do anything to hurt him but HE was the one who suggested it."

David looked over at her in disbelief before adding,"Besides you guys are the better fighters. You, Seako, and Kohta are the better fighter. Saya is the genius of the group, and Miss Shizuka is a doctor. And Alice…" he paused.

"And Alice is?" Rei pressed.

"Alice is Alice." He answered, lost for words.

Rei couldn't help but giggle at Davids response to Alice making him say defensively,"Don't laugh at me!"

After a moment to recover from her laughter, Rei said softly,"David."

She leaned up against him and spoke softly,"Do you want to know the girls rules?"

"Sure." David asked looking down at her.

"We like cute boys and the boys who are sweet to us." She continued.

"I'm neither of those things." David said.

"David… you are. I may have not known you before but the day I met you at the school you came across to me as a fighter, and a protector." She hooked her legs across Davids lap and sat sideways on his knees." You may have not been those things before but I believe you're a hero David. The way you believe that you don't deserve love, and how you think you're a monster is not true. You are more human than anyone here, and-" she paused, grasping Davids hand and bring it up to her breasts."I love you, I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way but I promise I don't think you're a monster!"

David stared at her wide eyed in shock as she confessed her feelings to him, he hooked his right arm around her and brought her close to him. He could feel her heart pounding, she felt hot.. excited. Rei pulled away and sat across his lap, her legs dangling from both sides of his knees. She crushed her lips against his in a quick surprising motion that made Davids eyes widen as she began to unbutton her shirt, reveling a tight white bra. For a moment, he began to go with it. Then he remembered something about Evolved. How they couldn't have sex with an uninfected person without transmitting the virus. He pulled away from Rei and said,"Rei stop."

Rei stared at him in confusion before asking,"Whats the matter."

"I'm sorry I just… can't. I'm not the guy for you. You're better off with someone else. I just don't want to hurt you." David whispered, looking away.

Rei stared at him for a minute in sadness before buttoning her shirt and stood back up,"You don't know how much it hurts."

She walked out the door, leaving David staring after her in sadness.'Shes better off.' David sighed mentally, looking out his window.

He then heard the door open up, this time Seako walked in,"Is everything OK? I walked into Rei in the hall and she seemed very sad."

"It's nothing. I just had to.." he paused."Let her go."

Seako walked over to the bed and sat down beside him, she rested her hand on his."She told me." Seako said, looking into his eyes,"Rei is my battle sister and I can't help but ask why you didn't… let her give herself to you."

David sighed and explained,"I'm just not that kind of guy for her, besides, I'm Infected technically. If I was to "do that" with her she would..." he trailed off.

Seako came to realization,"I see. You were protecting her."

"Also due to this virus I can never have a family. No sons, daughters. Nothing. What kind of life is that for Rei never to experience being a mother?" David explained, looking down in shame.

Seako stared sadly at David and whispered,"I'm sorry. Mercer has taken so much from you." She then pressed."I don't mean to be rude but… can you still do it. You know, with a condom."

Davids head shot up and he stared at Seako with a flabbergasted expression making she giggle."I'm sorry I didn't mean to make it to uncomfortable for you."

"No, no, it's OK. Maybe a little shocked that you asked that but yes. If the uninfected lover was to have the right protection they would be fine. But Seako it's not THAT it's I physically can't have a relationship with Rei. I'm not the guy for her." David emphasized.

Seako smiled and placed a reassuring hand on his cheek."You are a great man, but you are being too modest. Do not let this virus stop you from having a life of your own." She smiled and teased,"Besides you have superpowers, not to mention your very handsome so you should be alright in the women department."

David raised an eyebrow and teased back,"Well your quite the super model in my eyes."

Seako giggled and looked at David deeply.'Shit not you too." David sighed in his mind. As she began to lean in closer to his face, a man came barreling into the room. He spoke urgently,"Master David, you have a message."

David looked at Seako in confusion before following after the man to the front of the house. As he entered the front yard of the estate he recognized a familiar person.

"Noa?" David asked in slight surprise.

"Surprised to see me." Noa smirked.

Seako came out the front door after David, she narrowed her eyes as she spotted Noa."One of Mercers lackeys I'm guessing."

"Well would you look at that. You found yourself quite the women. Wow, you fuck her yet." Noa asked crudely.

"What the hell does that mean?!" David and Seako snarled simultaneously.

"Whoa! Nothing, just wondering." Noa said, holding his hands up.

Soon the rest of the group appeared out the door and stared at Noa with questioning expressions."Whos this?" Takashi asked, lokking Noa up and down.

Noa didn't answer, he was too busy gawking at Miss Shizuka, Noa shot up to her and kneeled on one knee taking her hand."I am Noa Cornelius Black.' He kissed Shizuka's hand."But you can call me Noa doll."

Miss Shizuka giggled and blushed,"My where did you meet such a polite and handsome man Mister David."

Davidgrowled in annoyance and asked,"Why are you here?"

Noa stood up and crossed his arms,"Mercers after you, aside from you killing Selene and…" he paused,"He knows."

Davids eyes widened and he growled,"Shit."

Seako looked at David in concern and curiosity and asked,"What is he talking about?"

David stared at the ground in silence and looked up at his friends. Everyone had a concerned expression on their face before he explained,"After I left with Mercer a few days ago, we infiltrated a Blackwatch base and destroyed it."

The mention of him and Mercer destroying a military base gained everyones undivided attention. David continued," After a run in with Heller and Mercer bailing on me, Blackwatch showed up and captured me using a weapon called Whitelight, a gas made from mutated and purified Blacklight white blood cells. After falling unconscious Blackwatch took me to their base. I woke up on a lab table and over heard two scientists conversing about how the virus has evolved into a more… symbiotic version. Now if I was to come into contact with pure Whitelight it would change me into my virus into an anti-virus, and how it will act as a cure."

This information made everyones eyes widen."An anti-virus?" Saya questioned in disbelief.

"You mean to say that you can cure this thing?" Takashi asked, finding it hard to believe.

David sighed,"Yes."

"Then how come you haven't yet?" Rei popped off.

"Because I need pure Whitelight to do so. And I don't know where some is." David answered.

"Well your fixing too mate. I heard on some radio chatter that Blackwatch has some in a base about 100 miles from here. Due north." Noa informed.

David glared at Noa and asked,"Why are you helping me. It's not because it's from the goodness of your heart."

"No, it's because what Mercers plans are what made me do it." Noa retorted.

David raised his eyebrows in surprise."What plan?" he asked.

"Mercer plans on turning the world into his own infected playground, not to mention this time he wants to turn humanity into his own personal playthings. David… he plans on making people his slaves." Noa said gravely.

Everyone's eyes widened. Takashi cursed in utter disgust,"That sick motherfucker!"

"And he plans on making the Evolved into mindless drones. Ever since Heller turned on him, not to mention you becoming more of a threat, he has manipulated the virus in us into mindless drones. I was next after he turned the others but managed to escape." Noa added, the terror was prominate in his eyes.

David stared at the ground in blank shock. He balled up his fists,'Mercer needs to be stopped.' David snarled in his mind.

He looked up at his shocked friends and said,"I'm going after the Whitelight."

"What?! David-?!" Rei protested.

"I have too. If I don't Mercer will kill us all. I need to do this." David said in determination.

He smiled and pointed out,"But not right now, first I need to get ready.". He stared at his gym shorts and tank top.

David brushed past the group and headed into the house but stopped and looked back at his friends."I be OK. I promise."

He entered the house, leaving his worried friends behind.

Later

After taking a minute to change into something else, David was now ready to go after the Whitelight. He exited his room wearing his signature white jacket, but a red t-shirt underneath that, and black jeans, and white sneakers with black shoe laces.

He walked down the stairs and headed to the front door when he heard the group walk in."So you're really going to do this. You're going to leave again and leave the rest of us wondering if you're going to come back." Rei asked, worry streaked across her face.

"I have to Rei. For everyone, and for Japan." David responed, staring at her worried face.

"Well at least take me with you?" Rei asked, holding her gun up.

"No, Rei the group needs you right now besides you don't want to see the things I'm going to do." David replied, heading for the door.

"I'm coming with you." David recognized Seakos voice.

He turned around and his jaw dropped when he saw Seako wearing her school uniform except with a black skirt that was short on the left side but stretched down to her knees on the right. At her right hip was a long red katana sheath that nearly touched the ground.

"Jesus Christ do you really need that much attention." Rei asked in irritation.

"Hm." Seako asked, oblivious to Reis irritation.

"Uh, the outfit." Rei answered.

"Seako, you know I can handle myself." David said, summoning his Claws.

"I know but I can still be of assistance besides you might need another hand in getting the Whitelight." She pointed out gripping the hilt of her katana.

David thought for a moment and sighed,"I guess so."

He heard Rei growl in outrage and she crossed her arms. In the corner of his eye he saw Takashis expression, a angry almost hateful expression. He brushed it off when Rei growled and charged out the door. With a killing intent blazing in her eyes.

"Rei!" David called after her.

He looked at Seako in concern and charged after her. As he and the group exited out the front door they found her holding a familiar man at gun point.

"Shido." David growled.

Shido was holding his hands up and speaking in a terrified voice,"Now Miss Miyamoto lets put the past behind us I just want to keep my students safe. I mean no harm."

"Shut the fuck up you dirt snake!" David snarled walking up to Rei.

Shido looked over at David and smiled as if he was his salvation."Ah David, please remove the aggressive girl. Tell her I'm only here to-" David cut him off."Shut it."

He placed a hand on Reis shoulder."Rei, let him go."

She frowned her eyebrows and thrusted the bayonet closer to Shidos throat making him squeal in terror."Rei let him go." He glared up at Shido."He's not worth killing."

Rei continued to glare at Shido before lowering her bayonet and joining the rest of the group. Thunder cracked and rain began to pour down as David spoke to Shido."Your not welcomed here. I suggest you leave before I am forced to take a more… violent approach.' David said, summoning his Claws.

Shido glared down at Davids Claws, tears streaming from his face before he barged off toward the bus the group took to escape the school.

David sighed and turned around to Rei,"Problem solved."

Rei didn't smile but he could see satisfaction written across her face. He turned over to Seako and said,"Do you want to go in the rain or do you want to wait for it to lighten up?"

"No I'm OK let's get going." Seako answered with a smile.

David smiled back and walked up to her,"Well I'm going to have to piggyback you so you better hang on."

Seako smiled and walked around David before wrapping her arms around his neck and hoisting herself onto his back."Better not drop me." She teased.

He chuckled and looked back at the group and said,"We'll be back as soon as we can."

Alice ran up to David and hugged him."Be careful." She said

"We will. We promise." David reassured.

As he turned away from the group he noticed a jealous expression from Rei and the same angry expression from Takashi,'Why did I agree to taking Seako.' David sighed in his mind.

David exited under the patio with Seako clinging tightly around his neck into the rain. As the icy cold rain struck Seako he felt her shiver and yelp,"Shit its cold."

David chuckled,"Hold on tight."

He leaped into the rain, heading north into the direction of the base. With Seako cursing in his ear about the cold rain.

XXX

4 hours have passed as David leaped gracefully from building to building with Seako clinging to his neck."Damn, it's like riding a roller coaster!" Seako exclaimed as David slammed into the streets below.

David chuckled and added,"Its fun isn't it. It kind of takes the breath out of you."

Seako giggled and let go of Davids neck. She looked around and asked,"What are we doing here."

"We need to find a place to stay for the night. Well you anyway." David corrected himself.

He glanced around the street and added,"Not to mention get you something to eat."

"What are you taking me to dinner?" Seako teased.

David chuckled,"Maybe."

He then spotted a convenient store just down the street and motion to Seako,"Come on."

As he and Seako entered the store, David took point with his Claws out and Seakos katana unsheathed as the two investigated the store for Infected. Satisfied there was no enemies in the store David sheathed his Claws and said,"Lets check out the food isle."

While David investigated the food isle, he spoke out loud,"You like beef jerky it pretty tough but I'm pretty sure you-" he stopped when he noticed Seako wasn't behind him.

"Hey! Am I talking to myself here?" David called.

Seako instantly appeared, shoving a small unknown item in her pocket."Sorry I was getting busy something."

David raised an eyebrow,"Well help me pick out what you want to eat tonight. It's all yours anyways since I only eat people." He teased.

"Well I hope I'm not on the menu tonight." Seako teased back.

David smiled and continued to rummage through the candy isle before moving into the produce section. Finally after gathering a few more candy bars, David and Seako made their way to a 3 story apartment building.

"Get ready, you don't know if there might be some infected in the building." David pointed out, summoning his Claws.

"Or bandits." Seako added.

As the two made their way to the top floor of the apartment building up the outer stairs, David stopped."Wait a sec." he said

"What is it?" Seako asked, raising her katana

David walked up to the top step, and raised his foot. He put all his strength into his foot and smashed it into the step, collapsing the staircase.

"What the hell are you doing?" Seako asked.

David turned around and smiled,"So no one sneaks up on us tonight."

He walked by Seako and said,"Come on lets pick our room."

Seako stared after him for a moment and smiled slightly before following after him.

After the two investigated the rooms they eventually discovered a nice, clean, untouch room filled with green furniture and a plywood floor. He around the dark room as it was filled with the dull grey light of the cloudy sky. David flipped the light switch but as expected the lights never came on.

David sighed and said,"Well the powers out."

Seako walked in and pulled open one of the drawers."Here's some candles."

"Well how convenient. Listen why don't you take a shower and get out of those wet cloths while I light up the room." David said, looking Seakos wet cloths over.

"That sounds good." Seako said.

After Seako disappeared into the hallway to the bathroom, while David lighted up a candle. After lighting the last candle David sighed and looked over at the bathroom seeing the golden light of a candle streaming from the crack in the doorway along with the steam.

David sighed and moved along to the bedroom, he lighted a candle and witnessed the stunning scenery of the room. The olive green walls, red velvet covers, and black bed covers alongside the queen sized bed was a plywood carved rack holding the mattress off the ground.

"Damn." David said, impressed.

After lighting the candle, David walked up to set of drawers completely made out of plywood and open the drawers. The contents revealed many different cloths so David just grabbed a pair of black shorts.

He tossed of his wet jacket, and shirt. Kicked of his shoes, and socks and finally his jeans and underwear before slipping into the shorts to let his cloths dry.

With a sigh, he flopped down on the bed. He slid under the covers and stared out the window. As he stared into the night sky out the apartment window he heard the bathroom door open and close as Seako walked into the bedroom.

"You finally done?" David asked, still staring out the window.

"I had to pry myself out of those wet cloths." Seako replied, feeling her crawl under the covers.

Davids eyes widened and glanced wildly around before he said,"Well while you sleep tonight I'll keep watch. Don't need to sleep."

"How does it feel? Being a Evolved?" David heard Seako ask.

"Weird yet wonderful. The strength and stuff feels great. Almost makes you feel invincible. But having to consume people is a pain." David explains.

He felt Seako press up against him as she crawled up to him for warmth her legs wrapped around his. She whispered in his ear,"Well why don't you lay in here and keep watch. It'll get kind of lonely in here."

David chuckled nervously,'OK this is awakward.' He thought.

After an hour or so once he felt Seako was asleep he twisted around and looked into her blissful sleeping face.

She was… beautiful. Her pale skin shoned in the golden light of the candle, and her raven hair was elegantly draped across the bed. He smiled and sighed mentally,'She's way out of your league'

As he lifted his head to get up, Seakos eyes opened. He glanced at her and apologized,"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't." she assured.

As she raised up Davids eyes widened as the covers reveled her bare breasts, her red nipples jutted out like spear heads. She looked down at where he was staring and smiled seductively,"Do you like them?" she asked.

She leaned in but stopped at least an inch from Davids surprised face and stared into his green eyes. Her blue eyes seemed to mix with Davids green eyes, before smashed her lips against his. As she kissed him passionately, Davids eyes widened and his heart beat began to pace faster and faster.

Suddenly they were a tornado of arms and legs. Seako moaned as she postioned herself ontop of David, never removing her lips from his. David then recovered from his lust and pulled his lips away from Seakos."Seako, I can't." he started before Seako held a condom up.

David stared at the item blankly before saying,"That was what was in your pocket at the store."

Seako grinned seductively,"You said that this is what one requires to have sex with their Infected lover so…" she trailed off.

Seako threw back the covers, reveling her naked body. David gazed at it blankly as Seako ripped open the package of the condom with her teeth. She dove in for another lustful kiss as she relaxed her body against Davids stomach.

David made a muffled yelp against Seakos lips as she snaked her hand down his shorts and grasped his excited manhood. She peeled off his shorts and pulled back, grasping his manhood tightly. Before she placed on the condom she gave his shaft a soft nip making David jerk in surprise.

Seako chuckled and slid the condom on then positioned herself over David. "Are you ready to except me?" She asked.

David thought for a moment, before being overcome by his lust and desire as the virus screamed for the pleasure. He gave a small smile, indicating he gave her his permission. Seako smiled and closed her eyes as she crushed herself onto him, enveloping every inch of him in her.

Seako's eyes shot open as she gave a small gasp and quivered like jello as a small pleasured moan escaped her.'Holy shit!' David exclaimed in thought as the intense pleasure coursed through his body like a raging river, making him jerk up.

Seako place a hand on his muscular chest and slammed him down against the bed, rocking her body back and forth as she worked on him. Soon her breathing turned into panting as her rhythm grew quicker, suddenly she broke out into a series of,"Ah… Ah… Ahs."

'She must have reached her climax.' David panted in his mind.

Seako threw her head back and gasped,"Now my love."

David grabbed Seako by her waists and threw her against the bed. Now it was his turn to take over. As he postioned himself over her as she spread her legs apart to give him room. He picked up a slow rhythm, gaining a quicker pace. The impact of their bodies grew faster and harder, Seakos panting turned into gasps.

Suddenly, David went all out. Using all his viral strength as he rocked the bed. Seakos eyes widened wider than ever as she began to violently jerk back and forth, she screamed his name as she orgasmed. Although David wasn't tired, he figured he best give it a rest. Eventhough he wasn't done yet.

With a sudden halt he stopped. He stared down at Seako who's eyes were closed, and was panting heavily. Sweat covered her body. David slowly pulled himself out of her, making her and him shiver as he flopped down beside her.

He pulled the condom off and tossed it aside as he rested. Seako sighed and brought herself close to him, never saying a word as she collapsed into sleep from exhaustion.

David couldn't help but feel guilty,'What the fuck have I done?' he asked himself as he stared down at Seakos sleeping form, knowing this wasn't going to sit well with Takashi.

**What! I did not! Yes I did. This was my plan all along, a twist to the relationship card. _I apologize to the TakashixSeako fans_. But you had to admit you had to see this coming. Now I only added this to intensify the story. Just wait, you'll see. Man I'm sorry if you weren't expecting that but note this is the only "love scene" in the story. Besides we still have one chapter to go before I prepare for story 2.**

**YES there is a book two. What you think I was going to write 50 thousand chapters. Later folks.**


End file.
